Lovely Complex
by Colfvera
Summary: Empieza un nuevo curso, gente nueva y un gran cambio en la vida de Kurt. También es un gran cambio para la vida de Sebastian que actualmente se ha cambiado de instituto y ahora está en el McKinley. Kurt y Sebastian tendrán un motivo para aliarse a pesar de ser enemigos.
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

_Hay algo en este mundo que todavía nadie ha visto, es algo amable y muy dulce. Y si has podido fijarte en ello, entonces, lo desearías. Por eso el mundo lo ha escondido, para asegurarse de que no cualquiera pueda ponerle la mano encima.  
Esa persona que se supone lo encontrará, es también la que será capaz de encontrarlo. Así es como es._

Kurt se levantó como cada día, fue al baño y se apoyo sobre la pica mientras se miraba al espejo y jugaba con sus mechones de pelo intentando peinarlos cuando se encontró con una revista nueva que parecía ser de Finn, su hermano, era la típica que Kurt leía y sabia que todo era mentira pero que a Finn le encantaba leer.

Parecia que Kurt no se había levantado con buen pie porque al deshacerse de la revista y tirarla a la papelera acabó tirando todo lo que había en su interior por el suelo, y por si eso fuera poco, acabó encontrando en una esquina de la pared: moho, del cual había intentado deshacerse toda la semana limpiando la casa. Estaba algo obsesionado con la limpieza desde que Carol y Burt casi no estaban en casa y tenia que encargarse de todo porque Finn especialmente no sería el que haría este tipo de trabajos.

Kurt acabó de limpiar el moho de la esquina de la pared cuando se dedico a acabar de recoger la casa olvidándose de sus rituales de belleza y el tener que arreglar su pelo. Fue hacia el salón y se encontró con Finn durmiendo en el sofá y habiendo dejado un montón de ganchitos por el suelo, suspiro y fue a destapar la jaula de Zazu, un nuevo pajaro que le compró Burt antes de que el y Carol empezarán a faltar frecuentemente en casa.

Finn habia decidido dejar el instituto para ponerse a trabajar y poder ayudar en casa mientras Kurt acababa su ultimo año en el instituto y llevaba mayormente las tareas de la casa.

"Vaya, no se te ve muy motivado para ser tu ultimo año de instituto" - Dijo Finn rascándose los ojos aun tumbado en el sofá y mirando a Kurt con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Será porque tengo que ocuparme de todo en esta casa y ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para arreglarme" - Dijo Kurt con la voz cansada.

"Si claro, ¿Puedes abrir las cortinas?" - Murmuro Finn desde el sofá quitando importancia al comentario de Kurt

"Estan abiertas" Dijo Kurt señalando la ventana donde parecía que el nuevo bloque de pisos de al lado había terminado sus obras y había eclipsado totalmente la ventana del salón, sin dejar ni un rayo de luz entrar por la ventana.

Finn miró hacia la ventana y se sentó en el sofa mientras se estiraba - "Parece que todo el verano que hemos pasado fuera se han dedicado a hacer el nuevo apartamento de al lado"

"Me pregunto qué clase de vecinos tendremos" - Dijo Kurt soltando un suspiro mientras cogía su ropa para vestirse.

Tras un rato arreglándose el pelo y acabándose de vestir, Kurt salio por la puerta mientras oía a Finn quejarse de que Kurt le estaba "abandonando"

"Te he preparado la comida, esta en la nevera" - Añadió Kurt a las quejas de Finn antes de cerrar la puerta.

Caminó hacia la escuela perdido en sus pensamientos sobre como irían las clases hoy y preocupado por si Finn se las apañaría sin él en casa.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya había llegado a la escuela y un montón de alumnos se reunía fuera intentando ver en que clase les había tocado este año, Kurt se acercó y visualizo la lista hasta encontrar su nombre en ella, en ese mismo momento una mano alcanzó su hombro.

"Yep" - Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa ¿Volvemos a estar en la misma clase no?

"Eso parece" - Kurt sonríó de vuelta y ambos caminaron hacia su clase.

Blaine era el mejor amigo de Kurt, siempre que Kurt se veía metido en líos Blaine estaba ahí para ayudarle, sobretodo desde que se cambio de instituto y decidió dejar Dalton, el chico llevaba dos años en el Will McKinley y este era el segundo que iban a estar en la misma clase, cosa que a Kurt le aliviaba ya que no le gustaba empezar las clases sin conocer a nadie.

"¡Kurt!" - Dijo una voz a lo lejos que a Kurt le sonaba muy familiar.

Kurt se giro y no pudo evitar notar sus mejillas sonrojadas al ver a un chico rubio de ojos verdes con labios carnosos acercarse a el y sonriendo de lado, era Sam, un chico que le gusta desde hace tiempo y que siempre que lo ve hace que a Kurt se le sonrojen las mejillas y no pueda formular bien sus palabras.

"Hey Sam" - dijo Blaine cuando lo vio - "Este año vamos otra vez los tres juntos ¿Que buena noticia no?"

"¡Si lo es! ¿Te acuerdas de mi verdad, Kurt?" - Dijo el chico de ojos verdes acercándose más a Kurt haciendo que no pueda evitar sentir un escalofrío que le recorría todo el cuerpo y que sus mejillas se sonrojaran más.

"¿Sam Evans, verdad?" - Intento formular la pregunta aún sonrojado y intentando no mirar a Sam a los ojos ya que el chico cada vez estaba más cerca con su sonrisa encantadora y sus ojos verdes vidriosos.

"Vaya parece que te acuerdas incluso de mi apellido, Kurt" - Dijo sin perder la sonrisa y guiñandole un ojo a Kurt amablemente.

Kurt sentía que quizás se había sobrepasado al decir también el apellido de Sam, ya que nunca habian tenido una conversación lo bastante extensa como para parecer amigos como lo era con Blaine, pero se desvió la atención del tema cuando Sam empezó a correr por los pasillos, despidiéndose con la mano y añadiendo un - "nos vemos en clase" - se le veía emocionado por empezar las clases, cosa que para Kurt era verdaderamente extraño ya que él hubiese preferido quedarse en casa.

Al poco rato un silencio incomodo se hizo en el pasillo del McKinley, solo se escuchaban unos leves pasos y un murmullo de gente hablando en susurros, Kurt aprovechó la situación y decidió ir al baño a mojarse la cara para disimular sus mejillas rojas, se despidió de Blaine y caminó por el pasillo lentamente nublado por sus pensamientos hasta que accidentalmente se chocó con alguien, un chico alto de ojos verdes, delgado y con una sonrisa burlona que se desvaneció al chocarse con Kurt, los murmullos iban cada vez a más cuando ambos se chocaron, el chico parecía enfadado y a la vez su mirada era solitaria, no entendía muy bien como había llegado a esa conclusión pero así lo parecía.

"Seb-" Kurt no pudo acabar de decir el nombre cuando recibió un empujón que lo apartó del camino de Sebastian y pudo observar como se alejaba lentamente.

Sebastian Smythe es un chico que el año pasado estaba estudiando en Dalton, un instituto que para acceder necesitas tener dinero y una gran reputación, por lo que a Kurt le extrañaba bastante que el chico se encontrara en su instituto ya que era de los más accesibles económicamente y probablemente perdería su gran reputación. Supuso que los murmullos se crearon porque Sebastian no tiene muy buena fama en este instituto ya que ha tenido más de un encontronzado con varios alumnos del McKinley.

Kurt analizó todo esto mientras se mojaba la cara en el baño y respiraba profundamente antes de dirigirse a su clase y saber que volvería a ver a Sam.

* * *

Pasaron varias clases y Kurt ya estaba cansado, probablemente era normal ya que hacia mucho que no estudiaba por las vacaciones.

Estaba sentado en su mesa arreglándose el pelo cuando se dio cuenta que Sebastian estaba sentado en la misma mesa que Sam hablando de sus cosas y parecía que se conocían de toda la vida, cosa que Kurt no entendía ya que Sebastian no era amable con nadie y parecía que Sam le había caido bien. Por otra parte no le sorprendió que Sam estuviera con el ya que el chico era muy amable con todo el mundo y pocas veces, por no decir ninguna había tenido problemas con alguien.

"Así que el temido Sebastian cara ardilla ahora era amigo de Sam" - Murmuró Kurt para si mismo

"¿Estás bien?" - dijo Blaine mientras se acercaba a la mesa de Kurt

"Si supongo" - Dijo Kurt con un tono no muy convencedor.

En otras mesas se podía oir un murmullo de gente hablando del encontronazo que habían tenido Kurt y Sebastian en el pasillo y comentaban que podrían tener más ya que al parecer, Sebastian no solía hablar muy bien de Kurt y ahora iban a estar en la misma clase.

En la mesa en la que estaban Sebastian y Sam se podía observar a Sam hablando eufórico sobre algun tema que parecia no importar mucho a Sebastian ya que el estaba mirando atentamente a Blaine.

"Sebastian ¿Que miras?" - Dijo Sam dandole un toque a Sebastian en el hombro cuando lo vio mirando fijamente a Blaine.

"N-Nada" - Murmuro Sebastian sin sonar muy convincente - "Es solo que ese Kurt Hummel no me da buen rollo" Dijo con un toque engreído y sonriendo de lado con su sonrisa burlona y mirando de nuevo a Sam.

* * *

Kurt no tenía muy claro que hacer al acabar el instituto, quería ir a la famosa escuela de arte de NYADA pero a la vez quería ir a una escuela de diseño de moda, pero ambas parecían lejos de su alcance así que la directora se pasaba el día llamándolo para saber si ya había tomado su decisión pero eso solo hacia que Kurt se liara más y no tuviera nada en claro.

Acabó de hablar con la directora y fue a buscar sus pertenencias cuando un fuerte ruido vino de dentro de la clase, Kurt entró y miró a su alrededor viendo varias sillas tiradas por el suelo y al fondo en una esquina estaba Sebastian sentado encima de una mesa luciendo con su ropa elegante y con una sonrisa bulona pero a la vez se le veia algo nervioso, sus ojos verdes casí no se podían apreciar porque se encontraba mirando al suelo. Kurt rodó los ojos al verle sin entender muy bien que había pasado pero decidió ignorarlo, se acerco a su mesa y cogió su mochila cuando escuchó un gruñido que provenía probablemente de Sebastian.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" - Dijo Sebastian con un tono seco mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Kurt se giró y miro al chico que parecía algo nervioso aunque su tono no lo era para nada.

"Simplemente entré a por mi-" Intentó decir Kurt antes de ser cortado por Sebastian.

"¿Esa es tu mochila? ¿Tu asiento no era ese?" - Dijo el chico señalando otra mesa que no era suya aún con un tono seco y despectivo, pero Kurt pudo notar algo de nerviosismo en ese tono. - "Eres peor que una pesadilla Hummel" - Sebastian se acerco a Kurt y intentó quitarle la mochila.

"¿Pero por que quieres mi mochila?" - Dijo Kurt tirando del otro extremo para que Sebastian no pudiera cogerla.

Sebastian suspiro, soltó la mochila sonriendo sarcásticamente a Kurt y retrocedió hacia la puerta de salida empujando las sillas que habían tiradas en el suelo alejándose de el sin articular palabra.

"Seb-" - Intento decir Kurt antes de que se fuera pero de nuevo, Sebastian le cortó

"¡Idiota!" - Gritó Sebastian cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Kurt rodó los ojos y suspiró sin entender nada, cogió sus cosas y fue camino a casa. Cuando llegó a casa vio que Finn no estaba y probablemente sería porque estaría trabajando así que cogió algo para picar y subió a su habitación para hacer sus deberes aunque no estaba muy centrado con todo lo ocurrido.

Mientras hacia los deberes se acordó que tenia que rellenar el cuestionario que le dio la directora para decidir que quería hacer después del instituto así que se levantó, abrió su ventana para airear un poco el cuarto y fue a por su mochila buscando el cuestionario.

"¿Que es esto?" - Murmuró Kurt para si mismo al encontrarse con un sobre en el que ponía "Para Blaine Anderson" en la parte delantera y en la trasera "De Sebastian Smythe". Era un sobre bastante serio y elegante así que pensó que sería algo de la escuela pero Kurt no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa y empezar a bromear con el sobre como si fuera una cara de amor de Sebastian para Blaine pero obviamente, no la iba a leer y mucho menos pensaba que era una carta de amor así que decidió dejar el sobre en su mesa de estudios, pudiendo ver por la luz de la lamparita que el sobre estaba vacío, Kurt le quitó importancia y preparó la cena dejando algo para Finn en la nevera antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

Eran las 2 de la mañana cuando Kurt empezó a escuchar sonidos raros en la casa y por la hora no sería Finn ya que tenia el horario de noche, se asustó al ver que había dejado la ventana abierta, miro a su alrededor asustado y vio una sombra que se acercaba a el con mala intención. Kurt encendió rápidamente la luz y pudo ver a Sebastian con un rostro palido y enfadado.

"¡Sebastian!" - Grito Kurt enfadado y asustado a la vez "Se puede saber que-" No pudo acabar la frase cuando Sebastian lo acorraló contra la pared con ambas manos alrededor de la cabeza de Kurt.

"Voy a tener que matarte por ver lo que has visto, así que olvídalo" - Dijo con un tono muy ironico y enfadado mientras miraba a Kurt a los ojos

"Ah esa cart-" - Kurt intentó articular palabras pero se vio más presionado contra la pared al mencionarlo

"¡Te he dicho que lo olvides!" - Gritó Sebastian de nuevo

"Pero como lo voy a olvidar" - Dijo Kurt sin entender muy bien la reacción de Sebastian y dudando que la carta no fuera una carta de amor.

"Callate, simplemente la has leido ¿no?" - Dijo Sebastian de nuevo pero ahora algo sonrojado

"Yo intentaba decirte qu-" - Kurt no pudo acabar la frase

"Tienes que olvidar que yo quería darle esa carta a Blaine" - Gritó de nuevo sonrojado y apartándose de Kurt mientras se daba la vuelta y Kurt pudo notar que esa carta tenía mucho significado para Sebastian.

"Solo quería decirte que el sobre estaba vacio" - Dijo Kurt con tono de frustración y suspirando tranquilamente al ver que Sebastian se había alejado de el

El chico dio un puñetazo a la pared y su rostro se volvió más rojo y enfadado que antes, Kurt intentó acercarse pero antes de eso, Sebastian cayó al suelo quedando sentado en el suelo y se podía escuchar la leve voz del chico diciendo - "Vacia..." - lucia pálido y un sonido salia de su estomago cuando Kurt enseguida lo relaciono con la posibilidad de que Sebastian tuviera hambre.

Kurt sacó la comida de la nevera de Finn y le sirvió la cena sin entender muy bien porque se estaba comportando así con el, pero a Kurt siempre le ha podido el ver a alguien sufrir así que no iba a dejar a Sebastian pálido, tirado en el suelo y con el estomago sonando cada vez más fuerte. Se sentó junto a Sebastian y pudo obserbar como el chico empezó a engullir la comida como si nunca hubiese comido antes y Kurt no podía dejar de observar la escena sin entender nada.

"Que hambre tienes..." - Susurró Kurt con el miedo de lo que pudiera decir Sebastian.

"Estoy cansado de comprar en el 'mini super'" - Dijo Sebastian aún con comida en la boca y sin mirar a Kurt

"¿Mini super? Si tu vienes de una familia millonaria y de alta reputación" - No pudo evitar una leve risa al escuchar lo que dijo Sebastian y verlo lleno de comida por toda la cara.

"Es una larga historia y que precisamente no le contaría a la peor de mis pesadillas" -Sebastian cogió una servilleta indignado por la risa de Kurt y lo fulmino con la mirada después - "Esto no habría pasado si no hubieses puesto tu mochila donde no tocaba"

"Todavía tienes comida por la cara" Añadió Kurt rompiendo a reír durante un rato hasta que se le pasó al ver a Sebastian rojo y avergonzado. "Una carta de amor no es nada embarazoso, simplemente espera" - Kurt se levanto para salir de la habitación pero antes de salir añadió. "Bueno, quizás de Sebastian Smythe si que es algo vergonzoso" - Sebastian se puso más rojo, esta vez ya no era de vergüenza si no de rabia pero no pensaba moverse ya que pensaba devolvérsela a Kurt cuando volviera.

Kurt llegó con una caja llena de cds y libretas, Sebastian miro la caja sin entender nada y luego miro a Kurt extrañado.

"Quieres saber que es ¿Verdad? Es una lista de canciones que le cantaría al chico que me gusta si se me diera la oportunidad" - Sebastian seguía sacando cosas, esta vez un cd - "Y ese sería el CD que pondría en el coche si viajo con el, que por cierto, no tengo carnet de conducir así que todo esto se haría realidad probablemente en años pero yo ya lo tengo todo planeado y como no tengo la suficiente valentía de decírselo pues aquí esta todo guardado, tienes que tener valentía y decírselo a esa persona así que confía en ti mismo"- Kurt ni siquiera sabía porque estaba diciéndole todo eso a Sebastian pero supuso que al verlo tan indefenso le pareció bien dar un consejo.

"Te ofrezco esto a ti Sam Evans.." - Dijo Sebastian leyendo algo que había en la caja

"si algo-" Kurt no pudo acabar la frase cuando se dio cuenta que Sebastian había cogido uno de los cds que tenia pensado dar a Sam como un regalo de cumpleaños, no pudo evitar ponerse muy rojo y quitarle el CD de golpe

"Asi que te gusta Sam" - Dijo Sebastian como si no le sorprendiera nada y con un tono bastante seco.

"¡Pero serás idiota, deja eso Sebastian!" - Kurt se abalanzó hacia el para quitarle el CD pero no pudo y Sebastian seguía leyendo lo que ponía en ese CD.

"No te me acerques, porcelana que todavía eres capaz de romper tu horrible cara de mujer" - Dijo Sebastian apartándose de Kurt pero Kurt no pudo evitar darle con el puño en el hombro a Sebastian bastante enfadado.

"Y ahora, es tarde, largate a tu casa y dame el CD" - Dijo Kurt aún enfadado y con un rostro neutro pero sus ojos azules brillaban por frustración - "Tenemos el mismo dilema así que tu no digas nada y yo no diré nada ¿Suficiente?"

"No" - Dijo Sebastian sin mirar a Kurt.

"¿Como que no? Te he dado de comer y todo así que largate" - El rostro de Kurt se descompuso al escuchar el no del chico y le miro alzando una ceja "Finn va a llegar enseguida así que vete, por favor" Dijo sin muchas ganas de discutir más.

"De ninguna manera, no te creo además creo que lo de las cartas de amor es más vergonzoso, es horri-" - Dijo Sebastian cabizbajo antes de ser cortado por Kurt.

"Mira, te ayudaré mañana con el tema de Blaine pero ahora déjame tranquilo, ya has molestado suficiente" - Soltó Kurt sin saber muy bien que estaba diciendo.

"¿Me ayudaras?" - Dijo Sebastian mientras miraba a Kurt de reojo.

"Lo haré, pero te lo repito, es tarde" - Kurt añadió llevándose una mano al pelo sin saber que más decir para que Sebastian se fuera de casa

A Sebastian se le cambio la expresión enseguida cuando añadió - "Así que serás como mi perro, y me obedecerás" - El chico río sarcásticamente y luego miro a Kurt - "No sabes donde te has metido Hummel."

Antes de que Kurt pudiera añadir algo Sebastian ya había salido de la casa y Kurt se sentía exageradamente cansado después de tantos sucesos en un día así que recogió todo y se fue a dormir sin querer pensar en el lio que se había metido porque ese chico que parecía indefenso y que pedía su ayuda solo era el Sebastian Smythe del que todo hablaban haciendo las suyas.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

Eran las 7 de la mañana y como cada día, Kurt tenia que hacer el desayuno para él y Finn, así que se levantó y fue a la cocina a preparar un par de tostadas para cada uno y café. Hacia un día soleado aunque desde que estaba el bloque de pisos nuevo casi no se podía apreciar los rayos de luz que entraban en casa.

Kurt estaba acabando de preparar el café cuando de pronto empezó a sonar su móvil que se encontraba en su habitación, así que tuvo que dejar de preparar el desayuno para ir corriendo a buscarlo, al llegar atendió la llamada llevándose una gran sorpresa.

"¿Si?" - Preguntó Kurt.

"¡Oye Hummel ven aquí ahora mismo, eres un-!" Dijo una voz gritando desde el otro lado del teléfono pero Kurt colgó inmediatamente asustado.

Se quedó unos segundos mirando el movil atónito y este volvio a sonar, descolgó el telefono y se lo separo un poco del oido antes de articular alguna palabra.

"Hol-" De nuevo no puedo acabar la frase cuando una voz estaba pisando la suya por encima.

"Me has colgado ¿No?" Dijo una voz ahora más familiar, era Sebastian y parecía que le quería exigir algo a Kurt.

"¿Venir donde, Sebastian...?" - Dijo Kurt sin ganas al saber que era él.

"Que vengas a la terraza" - Gritó Sebastian aún con un tono bastante despectivo hacia Kurt

"¿Eh? ¿Que vaya a la terraza?" - Dijo Kurt mientras salia y alzaba la vista al bloque de pisos nuevo que tenia delante al salir a la terraza encontrándose inesperadamente a Sebastian desde una de las ventanas más cercanas a Kurt.

El chico estaba en pijama (Si eso se le podía llamar pijama) Iba con una camiseta blanca de manga corta bastante ancha y por lo que podía observar desde su ventana, llevaba un pantalón de pijama gris. Su pelo estaa despeinado y la cara de Sebastian era más horrible de lo normal.

"Pero como..." - Dijo Kurt mirando la ventana de Sebastian con la boca abierta por la sorpresa

"Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa como un perro obediente verdad?" - Dijo Sebastian con un tono serio.

"Espera, eso era por el tema de ayer, sobre lo de Blaine" - Exclamó Kurt frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a Sebastian aún sin asimilar que podía vivir delante de su casa.

"Sabes que te va a pasar si no vienes ¿No? Puedo enseñarte que pasará si quieres" - La voz de Sebastian parecía más tenebrosa aún pronunciando esta frase

"E-Eh pero..." - Kurt miró hacia dentro de la cara y luego se giró para mirar a Sebastian de nuevo – "Solo espera diez minutos más, estoy acabando las tostadas y el café para mi y Finn"

"Perfecto, desayuno gratis" - Dijo Sebastian aún con su mirada fijada en Kurt y sonando con ese tono tan aterrador.

Kurt colgó el telefono y acabó de preparar todo el desayuno, incluido el de Sebastian.

Los 10 minutos al final fueron 20 ya que Kurt tenia que vestirse y arreglarse el pelo y dentro de lo que cabía era todo un récord para él. Salió de casa y fue hacia el nuevo bloque de pisos de al lado con un plato lleno de tostadas envuelto con papel albar.

El chico miró el bloque asombrado ya que parecía un hotel tanto por dentro como por fuera y no pudo evitar el quedarse mirando unos cuadros que parecían bastante caros, se subió al ascensor y llego a la planta a la cual Sebastian le había especificado en un mensaje de texto y luego fácilmente encontró la puerta al ver el apellido de "Smyhte" en una placa al lado de la puerta.

Llamó a la puerta varias veces sin obtener respuesta así que Kurt intento abrir la puerta por si le habían abierto desde fuera susurrando un leve "Con permiso" antes de poner un pie en la casa.

Para su sorpresa al abrir la puerta un fuerte olor dio una bofetada en el rostro de Kurt y Kurt no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a la boca. ¿Que era ese olor? Kurt siguió tapándose la boca mientras se adentraba en el piso.

"Sebastian voy a pasar..." Kurt llego al comedor y la cocina separadas por una barra americana, parecía que todo estaba bien hasta que vio un montón de platos y vasos por toda la pica y encimera de la cocina seguido de un montón de bolsas de basura por el salón.

"¡Sebastian!" - No pudo evitar gritar Kurt mientras buscaba a Sebastian por las habitaciones hasta que lo encontró.

Podía ver desde la puerta del cuarto a Sebastian durmiendo en una gran cama de matrimonio con el movil al lado y tapado con una manta "Parece una manta hecha a mano..." - Susurró Kurt al ver a Sebastian durmiendo plácidamente sobre esa enorme cama.

La casa no tenía rastro alguno de nadie viviendo en ella parecía como si era parte de la casa de muñecas de alguien.

Kurt miró su movil y vio que todavía le quedaban 30 minutos para ir a clase así que suspiró y decidió echar una mano a Sebastian con la casa mientras el dormía ya que sabia lo difícil que era llevar una casa por si solo aún teniendo la ayuda de Finn en alguna ocasión.

Pasado un rato limpió casi toda la casa y dejó el desayuno de Sebastian sobre la mesa que había entre la barra americana y el sofá del salón mientras acababa de fregar los platos. Sebastian apareció al poco rato luciendo despeinado como anteriormente y con la camiseta algo subida de la parte de la cintura.

"¿Qué es... esto...?" Dijo Sebastian desde la puerta mirando a su alrededor viendo que tenia el desayuno preparado en la mesa.

"Hola" Dijo Kurt mientras secaba algunos de los vasos que había fregado "Aún no he acabado, pero ahora esta bastante más limpia ¿verdad? - Dijo amablemente Kurt. "Era horrible, había agua estancada y olía a podrido, no pensaba que fueras tan desastre Smythe"

Sebastian cogió un cojín que le pillaba cerca y se lo tiro a Kurt en la cara. "Allanando mi morada, limpiando forzosamente. ¿¡No estarás marcando tu territorio como un perro!?

"¿Perro?" - Dijo Kurt enfadado llevándose la mano a la cara por el golpe que había recibido con el cojín.

"Me tendré que disculpar con los otros perros, Eres un intento malo de ellos" Dijo Sebastian mientras se dirigía a la mesa donde estaba el desayuno. "In-ten-to" - Pronunció Sebastian mientras se sentaba

"Eres una bruja desagradecida, cuando otras personas no tienen..." Kurt no acabó la frase cuando observo a Sebastian sentarse enfadado en la mesa y acercarse la taza de café a los labios sin quitar la vista de la mesa.

Kurt sonrío satisfecho al ver la cara de Sebastian al probar el primer sorbo del café y no articulo palabra hasta que finalmente fueron de camino a la escuela juntos.

El día en si no tuvo nada de especial, clases, encuentros con antiguos compañeros y poco más que añadir así que esta vez, Kurt se fue a dormir tranquilo y sin preocupaciones

* * *

Kurt se despertó a la mañana siguiente más tarde de lo normal, se puso una camiseta negra y unos pantalones tejanos ajustados, se arregló el pelo como pudo con las manos sin poder hacer mucho más ya que tenia que preparar el desayuno como cada mañana para y el Finn.

No le dio tiempo ni de saludar a su hermano cuando enseguida se puso a preparar un bol de cereales con leche para ambos, ya que no podía entretenerse mucho hoy haciendo cafés y tostadas.

Acabó de prepararlo y lo llevó al salón llevandose una gran sorpresa, era Sebastian sentado junto a su hermano Finn en la mesa con su típica sonrisa burlona pero esta vez con el rostro menos pálido y avergonzado que los ultimos días.

"Hey Kurt ¿Me has preparado el desayuno? Gracias" - Dijo Sebastian mientras cogía uno de los boles de cereales que había preparado Kurt. Finn no fue menos y cogió el otro sin que Kurt pudiera articular palabra ni reaccionar ante tal gesto.

"Gracias hermano" - Dijo Finn con una sonrisa encantadora.

"¿Que demonios estas haciendo aquí, Sebastian? - Preguntó Kurt mirando mal al chico y a su hermano.

"¿Que?" - preguntó Sebastian mirando con una cara neutra a Kurt.

"¿Como has acabado en nuestra casa y comiéndote mi desayuno?" - Dijo Kurt mientras señalaba a Sebastian como si le acusara por estar comiéndose su bol de cereales. - "Y tu, ¿Es que no te molesta tener a un desconocido en casa?" Preguntó a Finn

Finn miró a Kurt cextrañado sin entender porque le decía eso Kurt "¿Por que debería molestarme?" - Preguntó - "Sebastian sabe de juegos y hemos tenido una extensa conversación sobre ellos"

Kurt no supo como reaccionar a lo que le dijo Finn y se levantó a la cocina para preparase él el desayuno sin articular palabra ya que no entendía que estaba pasando en su propia casa.

Tras lo ocurrido y después de que Kurt desayunara los chicos, los dos se dirigían a clase juntos. Sebastian lucia alegre, con su pelo peinado perfectamente y con una ropa bastante casual para lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver Kurt, llevaba una camiseta de "The Flash" roja y unos tejanos ajustados negros, que la verdad, es que favorecían al chico.

"¿Sabes? Tu pájaro es horrible" - Dijo Sebastian después de un rato caminando junto a Kurt en silencio

Kurt miró a Sebastian alzando una ceja "No le llames feo" - Dijo Kurt sin entender porque había dicho eso Sebastian

"Es verdad, las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños" - Dijo Sebastian como si fuera un comentario tan normal y nada ofensivo.

"¡Respétame un poco! ¡Te he hecho el desayuno y te he preparado el almuerzo para la hora del recreo! - Exclamo Kurt sonando muy ofendido por el comentario de Sebastian.

"Cállate y púdrete, Hummel" - Dijo Sebastian dejando de mirar a Kurt.

Desde ese "ataque nocturno" Sebastian empezó a aparecer en la casa de Kurt y Finn cosa que Kurt no acababa de asimilar el encontrarse al chico en su casa sin esperarlo y teniendo que cocinar para él.

"Una cosa importante, cuando lleguemos al instituto, me asegurare de que tú apropiadamente, um... Pares las cosas entre Blaine y yo." - Dijo Sebastian sonando algo triste pero Kurt no podía ver el rostro del chico hasta que se dio la vuelta - "Tu prometiste que ibas a trabajar como un perro para mí!" - Exclamo Sebastian señalando con el dedo a Kurt.

Kurt se limito a rodar los ojos y suspirar mientras el chico le amenazaba con el dedo.

"Si las cosas se ponen mal-"- Intento decir Sebastian antes de ser cortado por Sam Evans que se encontraba caminando justo enfrente de ellos "¡Sam!" - Exclamo Sebastian al verlo.

"Has llegado tarde, Smythe" - Bromeo Sam mientras Sebastian se le acercaba "Se te ve más alegre hoy" - Dijo Sam mientras ambos chocaban los puños.

Kurt estaba de pie, mirando la escena con los ojos abiertos y sus mejillas se estaban empezando a poner rojas mientras miraba a Sam que lucia con su pelo rubio, despeinado y sus perfectos ojos verdes que hacian juego con su camiseta de baloncesto de color verde de tirantes la cual dejaba ver los músculos de los brazos de Sam

Sam se quedó paralizado por unos segundos viendo a Kurt y luego miro a Sebastian apartándose de él "¡Oh! Perdon, yo no sabia que vosotros ahora estabais en una relación acompañada" - Exclamo Sam

"La gente ya no dice 'acompañada', Sam" - Dijo Sebastian mientras miraba mal a Sam

"Ese no es el problema" - Murmuró Kurt para que Sam no le escuchara.

"Oh tienes razón, en estos tiempos se dice..." Sam se quedó en silencio unos segundos "Por dios, no sé como se dice ahora" - Dijo Sam pareciendo nervioso y todo por una cosa tan simple como esa.

"De todas maneras, eso no es así, Sebastian y yo nos encontramos de casualidad" - Dijo Kurt como pudo mirando hacia otro lado donde no estaban los chicos - ¿No es cierto Seb-?

Kurt se dio cuenta que se había quedado hablando solo mientras los chicos hablaban de que solo habia sido una coincidencia que Kurt y Sebastian fueran juntos.

"¡Luego nos vemos Kurt!" - Exclamó Sam mientras se despedía de Kurt con la mano sin saber que hacer ya que se había sentido más ignorado que nunca.

Pudo observar como Sebastian le enviaba una mirada fulminante a Kurt, como si fuera una amenaza, mientras giraban la ultima calle que les quedaba para llegar al instituto. Ante esa mirada Kurt reflexiono.: "Para acercarme a Sam, debería ayudar a Sebastian con Blaine, si, eso es lo que quiere la mente retorcida de Sebastian así que... ¡Lo hare!" - murmuró para si mismo.

* * *

Era la hora de educación física y esta vez el profesor quería que formaran pareja por lo que Kurt reflexiono rápido y busco a Sebastian con la mirada.

"Hey, Sebastian, hagamos pareja" - Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa mientras alzaba la mano.

Parecía que Sebastian había pensado lo mismo que él porque rápidamente alzo la mano también y sonrío a Kurt mientras decía:

"Sí, hagamos pareja" - Dijo Sebastian justo después.

"Vosotros dos parecéis más animados de lo normal" - Dijo el profesor mientras los miraba extrañados.

Sam se quedó asombrado al ver que Sebastian no iba a hacer pareja con él y miró la escena con los ojos bien abiertos.

El plan era simple, Kurt solo tenia que golpear levemente con la pelota al compañero o compañera de Blaine y entonces, Kurt llevaría a la pareja de Blaine a la enfermería. Entonces Blaine y Sebastian habrán perdido a sus compañeros y tendrán que hacer pareja.

Kurt pensó todo esto mientras se dirigía con Sebastian a buscar una pelota y al parecer Sebastian estaba pensando lo mismo porque de repente se miraron horrorizados al ver que la pareja de Sam era Quinn y la pareja de Blaine era Rachel que ambos eran muy amigos de Kurt.

"El plan continua, Hummel" - Dijo Sebastian mientras miraba mal a Rachel cuando se puso con Blaine.

"¿Que? Pero entonces..." - Susurró Kurt mientras dirigía su mirada a Sebastian

"No importa quién sea su compañero" - Dijo Sebastian al parecer muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

Sam estaba haciendo los ejercicios con Quinn,y el chico le pasaba la pelota muy floja para no hacerle daño.

"Ni siquiera me ha llegado Sam..." - Dijo Quinn frunciendo el ceño.

"Es que no todo el mundo entiende el estilo de Sam Evans, Quinn" - Dijo Sam intentando escaparse del tema.

Kurt miraba la escena enfadado, no soportaba ver a Sam intentando ser bueno en educación fisica con las chicas porque eso significaba que algo de interés tenia en ella.

"¡Eh, pasala!" - Exclamó Sebastian mientras miraba a Kurt.

Kurt se giró inmediatamente para mirar a Sebastian que se estaba moviendo de manera muy extraña mientras tenía a Rachel justo detrás de él.

"Blaineee ¡te la paso!" - Exclamo Rachel con una voz que sonaba muy repelente para Sebastian por lo que los miró de reojo con un rostro enfadado

"Buen lanzamiento Berry" - Dijo Blaine cando Rachel le paso la pelota

"Oh que dices Blaine, no es para tanto" - Dijo Rachel algo sonrojada por lo que había dicho Blaine.

Sebastian seguía mirando de reojo la escena con su rostro enfadado y a la vez decepcionado al ver que Kurt no se decidía a lanzar la pelota hacia la chica

"¡Pasala idiota!" - Gritó Sebastian mientras se movía más rápido por la pista.

Kurt suspiró y se disponía a lanzar la pelota hacia Rachel mientras Sebastian se preparaba con un rostro que parecía aún más malévolo de lo normal pero Sebastian se distrajo al ver que Blaine se había hecho un poco de daño por un golpe con la pelota por culpa de Rachel cuando de golpe un fuerte impacto acabó en la cara de Sebastian haciendo que el chico cayera de espaldas en el suelo. Por desgracia el plan de los chicos salió mal y el herido fue Sebastian por el lanzamiento de pelota de Kurt.

* * *

Después del impacto Sebastian fue hacia el baño para mojarse la cara y descansar por el golpe. Parecía frustrado y nervioso pero Kurt no dijo nada ya que ellos habían estado sin hablar desde el accidente.

La clase siguiente era de repostería y esta semana les había tocado hacer galletas pequeñas con chocolate, a Kurt y Sebastian les tocó hacerlas juntos por lo que prácticamente Kurt tenía que enseñar a Sebastian a hacerlas.

Sebastian gruñía a todos los que se le acercaban para ayudarle, pero se esforzaba tanto que incluso Kurt sentía algo de cariño por el, y eso hacia que al final, Kurta siempre acabara ayudandole.

Se acabaron las clases después de haber hecho la de repostería y Kurt le dio las galletas que tanto se había esforzado en hacer Sebastian con un nuevo proposito

"Escúchame, tienes que dárselas a Blaine de manera casual, como si fuera una ofrenda por ser tu amigo ¿Entendido?" - Dijo Kurt mientras le daba las galletas a Sebastian

Sebastian miró a Kurt nervioso y asintió con la cabeza "D-De acuerdo" - Dijo Sebastian mientras le temblaban un poco las manos.

"Vamos" - Dijo Kurt sin ser consciente de lo nervioso que estaba Sebastian mientras entraban a la clase para recoger sus cosas viendo que Blaine no estaba

"¿Donde esta Blaine?" - Preguntó a unas chicas que estaban sentadas en una mesa hablando,

"Hace un momento se ha ido al edificio B para hacer algo" - Dijo una de ellas

"Gracias" - Agradeció Kurt y ambos se dieron la vuelta, cerraron la puerta y observaron como Blaine caminaba por el mismo pasillo que estaban ellos girando hacia la derecha.

"Tengo que ir" - Susurro Sebastian de manera que Kurt solo se dio cuenta que iba a ir tras él cuando Sebastian empezó a correr por los pasillos y Kurt detrás de él.

"Hey Sebastian pero ten cuidado, tienes que parecer normal" - Dijo mientras giraban una esquina del pasillo encontrándose con las escaleras.

Sebastian era muy rápido por lo que Kurt casi no podía alcanzarlo cuando el chico ya estaba a mitad de las escaleras y Kurt aún seguía en uno de los descansillos.

Kurt paró para respirar mirando a Sebastian cuando de repente, el chico se resbaló en el ultimo escalón y Kurt tuvo que subir algunos de los escalones corriendo para poder alcanzarlo antes de que Sebastian impactara contra el suelo. Kurt agarró a Sebastian por la cintura con un brazo y el otro lo puso en su cabeza para que Sebastian al caer no se hiciera daño en ella y finalmente el chico cayó sobre el haciendo que los dos acabaran en el suelo pero sin fuertes daños.

"Kurt" - Dijo Sebastian abriendo los ojos y con la respiración acelerada por el susto.

"¿Sigues teniendo las galletas?" - Dijo Kurt sin soltar al chico aún asustado y con la respiración acelerada también

"Eh..." - Murmuró Sebastian mirando sus manos y suspirando viendo que las galletas habían caído todas por el suelo menos dos o tres que seguían en al bolsita.

Kurt soltó a Sebastian y ambos se pusieron de pie sin decir ninguna palabra, Kurt se fue a agachar para recoger las galletas caídas pero Sebastian señaló las escaleras en señal de que Kurt se fuera así que aún sin articular palabra Kurt se marchó.

Kurt decidió ir a clase a buscar sus cosas pero antes se sentó y miró su muñeca hinchada por el impacto de antes y movió la mano un poco mientras suspiraba.

Al poco rato Sebastian apareció por la puerta cabizbajo y con el rostro triste.

"¿Has recogido las galletas?" - Susurró Kurt no muy convencido de si debía hablar al ver la expresión de Sebastian.

Sebastian asintió y se adentro a la clase sin decir nada hasta llegar a la ventana y apoyar al frente en el cristal.

"Hey..." - Susurró de nuevo Kurt.

"Debo de ser un completo idiota..." - Susurró Sebastian aún con su frente apoyada en el cristal.

"¿No eres consciente de ellos todavía?" - Pensó Kurt al escuchar al chico sin dejar de mirarlo

"Si escribo una carta de amor, acabo poniéndola en la mochila equivocada, si intento asaltar una casa, acabó casi desmayado por el hambre" - Suspiró Sebastian antes de seguir - "Si juego al baloncesto, me dan un balonazo en la cara y si intento entregar unas galletas, me caigo por las escaleras..."

"Bueno, bueno, hay más... Como olvidar poner la carta de amor dentro del sobre." - Intentó bromear Kurt ante la situación

"Cierto... También eso" - Sebastian se dejo caer y se sentó en el suelo agachando la mirada y suspirando

Kurt se dio cuenta de que Sebastian realmente estaba mal y su expresión se volvió preocupada al ver al chico sentado en el suelo con la bolsa con las pocas galletas que quedaban en la mano y mirando hacia el suelo. Kurt se acercó y se arrodilló delante de él.

"Dame una de esas" - Dijo Kurt mientras lo miraba

Sebastian lo miró y antes de que pudiera decir nada Kurt ya estaba abriendo la bolsa donde se encontraban las galletas y cogiendo una

"¿Eh? Espera, están hechas migas... Y además están-" - Dijo Sebastian con la voz rota mientras miraba a Kurt que ya se estaba comiendo una de las galletas.

Un silencio se formó entre ellos y Kurt acabó comiéndose todas las galletitas que había hecho Sebastian

"Estan buenisimas" - Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa mientras que el rostro de Sebastian era entre sorpresa y algo triste aún. "Te han salido buenísimas, es una pena pero... Las harás aún mejor la próxima vez"

* * *

Al día siguiente los rumores estaban por todo el instituto. Rumores en los que todo el mundo decía que habían visto a Kurt y Sebastian saliendo del mismo apartamento, comprando juntos, dándose de comer galletitas en los pasillos y mucho más.

"Hey Sam, ¿Qué está pasando con tu amiguito Sebsatian? - Preguntó Mercedes

A Sam no le dio tiempo a contestar cuando Kurt entró a clase y toda la clase se silenció por completo.

"¿Que esta pasando?" - Murmuró Kurt para si mismo.

"Entra ya, Hummel" - Dijo Sebastian mientras empujaba a Kurt para entrar a clase.

"Que monos" - Susurró Tina mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara y veía a los chicos entrar a clase juntos.

"¿Que monos?" - Repitió Kurt sin entender nada.

Sam se levantó de golpe de su mesa rompiendo el silencio que había y añadió "¿Me permiten un momento?"

Sam y los chicos salieron al pasillo sin entender nada hasta que Sam se dio la vuelta y los miró.

"Por favor, cuida bien a Sebastian" - Dijo Sam mientras los miraba. "Sebastian es mi mejor amigo ahora así que por favor hazle feliz."

"Espera Sam, ¿Estás diciendo que-" Kurt no pudo acabar la frase cuando Blaine apareció por detrás de ellos.

"Así que era eso" - Dijo Blaine mirándolos a todos y asintiendo con la cabeza "Estaréis contentos".

"¿Blaine?" - Preguntó Kurt mirando a ambos sin entender nada.

"Me estaba preguntando por qué últimamente os pasabais los días juntos, pero ahora ya lo se ¡Hacéis buena pareja! - Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa mientras que Sebastian se ponía pálido al escucharlos.

* * *

Se acabaron las clases y Kurt y Sebastian no se podían creer todo lo que había pasado, no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el día y al volver por fin, decidieron ir a tomar algo.

Los chicos estaban sentados uno frente al otro y sus expresiones eran entre frustración y desesperación ya que ni siquiera pudieron dar explicaciones cuando todos dieron por hecho que eran pareja.

"Lo siento" - Rompió el hielo Sebastian. "Sam malinterpretó todo porque estuve metido en tu casa estos días"

"No, eso..." - Intentó interrumpir Kurt.

"Tu casa era... realmente acogedora" - Dijo Sebastian mientras sonreía de lado a Kurt. Sebastian creía que le debía una explicación a Kurt así que continuó - "Bueno, yo discutía tanto con mis padres que cuando dije que quería irme, ellos simplemente me ofrecieron ese apartamento. Yo ya sabía que eran esa clase de padres, pero..." - Sebastian no acabó la frase porque no se sentía capaz de seguir hablando del tema así que se levanto y pagó las bebidas de ambos antes de salir por la puerta y caminar hasta sus casas.

"¿Las galletas estaban saladas verdad? Estaba frustrado cuando las encontré hechas pedazos, así que comí unos trozos. ¡Estaban horribles!" - Dijo Sebastian y luego lo miró "A pesar de ser un perro, tu pelaje cambiará si sigues siendo tan amable con todo el mundo"

"Preocúpate de tus cosas" - Dijo Kurt ofendido por el comentario

"Dime algo... ¿Tu también te preocupas cuando piensas en Sam?" - Cambió de tema Sebastian

"Si claro" - Contestó Kurt aún ofendido por el comentario anterior

Sebastian se paró en seco al lado de una farola y agachó la mirada. "¿Por qué nadie nos entiende? Incluso cuando tenemos problemas ¿Por qué nadie nos ayuda? De hecho todos... todos..." - Sebastian se quedó un rato repitiendo "Todos" hasta que pegó una patada a la farola que se encontraba a su lado. - "¡Hacen que me enfade!" - Exclamó Sebastian mientras pegaba la patada a la farola.

Kurt miraba a Sebastian algo preocupado y asustado a la vez sin saber que decir, solo escuchando al chico y mirándolo mientras daba la patada a la farola

"¡Que me enfade!" - Repitió Sebastian una y otra vez mientras daba otra patada a la farola con una expresión entre dolor y frustración. - "¿Quien es el temido Sebastian?, no me gusta ser ese" - Dijo Sebastian ya con la voz desgarrada. "Sam es idiota y Blaine es otro idiota. ¿Porque ellos tampoco me escuchan cuando les hablo? Ni ellos, ni mi madre, ni mi padre, nadie... Me entiende..." - La voz de Sebastian ya era entre cortada y rota a la vez por una mezcla entre dolor fisico y psicologico que parecia que atormentaban de verdad al chico.

Kurt en un acto de desesperación por ver a Sebastian así pegó una patada a la farola también llamando la atención de Sebastian y haciendo que parara.

"Te ayudaré" - Dijo Kurt mientras miraba a Sebastian sonriendo.

Sebastian sonrió de lado y asintió al ver a Kurt hacer lo mismo que el y diciendo que le ayudaría

"¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, cara de porcelana con apariencia de mujer?" - Dijo Sebastian riendo.

"Deja de llamarme así solo por mi apariencia" - Contestó Kurt riendo también.

"¿Es que la gente tiene algún problema porque estemos juntos delante de todos?" - Dijo Sebastian golpeando la farola de nuevo.

Kurt paró las bromas y le miró al ver que pegaba de nuevo la farola.

"Oye, ¿Estás bien?" - Preguntó Kurt.

"Kurt, lo he decidido, mañana me declararé a Blaine y todo acabará entonces" - Dijo Sebastian lleno de energía.

"¿Acabará?" - Preguntó Kurt sin entender de que hablaba Sebastian.

"Tus servicios como perro habrán acabado." - Dijo convencido Sebastian. "A partir de mañana, seremos simplemente compañeros que viven cerca, eso es todo"

A Kurt se le abrieron los ojos al escuchar al chico sin entender exactamente que quería decir o que estaba pasando.

"Adiós, Kurt Hummel" - Sebastian cogió sus cosas del suelo dejándose una pequeña bolsa que era donde llevaba el almuerzo y se fue.

A Kurt no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta de que Sebastian se había dejado la bolsa del almuerzo tirada en la calle, la recogió y el también fue a casa.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Kurt se despertó al dia siguiente, se vistió y arregló el pelo, se puso unas cremas en la cara y fue a hacer el desayuno como cada día, preparó tostadas con nocilla y los cafés, los llevo a la mesa y se sentó junto a su hermano Finn.

"Kurt... ¿No estamos desayunando hoy demasiado pronto?" - Preguntó Finn antes de llevar su café a los labios y pegar un sorbo.

Kurt siguió en silencio mientras cogía una tostada y la mordía para luego pegar un sorbo al café que estaba algo frio.

"¿Sebastian todavía está durmiendo?" - Preguntó Finn mientras cogía una tostada y la mordía manchándose los dedos de nocilla y luego chupándolos para que no quedará rastro del chocolate.

"No lo sé" - Dijo Kurt serio mientras mordía otra vez su tostada y seguía mirando a la mesa.

"¿Os habéis peleado?" - Preguntó Finn mirando a Kurt que seguía mirando a la mesa casi sin pestañear.

"No" - Dijo Kurt con un tono seco mientras bebía otro sorbo de café.

Kurt se quedó mirando por un momento las tostadas y luego suspiró al ver que había hecho demasiadas acostumbrado a que Sebastian fuera a desayunar con ellos pero esta vez, Sebastian no apareció.

* * *

Kurt fue al instituto solo y sin muchas ganas de asistir hoy a las clases pero era su ultimo año y estaba decidido a no faltar mucho este curso.

Caminaba por los pasillos cabizbajo y de repente un leve impacto surgió entre el y un chico, era Sebastian que parecía que iba cabizbajo igual que Kurt porque ambos pusieron cara de sorpresa al ver con quien se habían chocado. Sebastian se llevó una mano al pecho por el golpe.

"H-Hola" - Se atrevió a decir Kurt pero Sebatian lo miró y su expresión se volvió enfadada mientras miraba hacia otro lado y se apartaba para poder seguir su camino por el pasillo sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Kurt se quedó mirando a Sebastian mientras el chico se iba y suspiró a la vez que en su rostro se podía ver como hacia una mueca de enfado mientras alzaba la barbilla.

Kurt fue hacia su clase para dejar las cosas y su sorpresa vino cuando vio sillas tiradas por el suelo, como cuando pasó todo el incidente de la carta de amor el primer día de clase, rodó los ojos y vio un grupo de gente que estaba al final de la clase con los ojos muy abiertos y algo asustados.

"Kurt... yo lo siento, nosotros difundimos todos esos absurdos rumores y..." - Elliott no pudo acabar la frase cuando Rachel le interrumpió.

"... Y Sebastian se volvió loco con nosotros por el tema" - Dijo Rachel desde detrás de la espalda de Elliott

"¿Eh?" - Murmuró Kurt sin saber que pasaba exactamente.

"No hay nada entre Kurt y yo, eso dijo, y luego añadió que no eras solo una niña con cara de porcelana. Todo esto mientras montaba este gran desorden" - Dijo Quinn mientras se acercaba a Kurt.

Mientras toda la clase discutía sobre este asunto una mano toco el hombro de Kurt y Kurt se dio la vuelta para mirar quien era.

"Sam..." - Murmuró Kurt al ver al chico.

"Kurt, lo siento." - Dijo Sam mientras juntaba las manos en señal de arrepentimiento y Kurt no pudo sonrojarse un poco al ver al chico.

"¿P-por que?" - Dijo Kurt mientras lo miraba

"Ya sabes, Sebastian me dijo... 'Para nada estoy saliendo con Kurt Hummel así que todo esto es un mal entendido' quiso insistir particularmente en eso y el parecía un poco desesperado y serio a la vez. Pero eso no significa que él... ¿Sabes tu lo que significa, Kurt?" - Kurt no dejo acabar de hablar al chico cuando decidió bajar las escaleras que se encontraban al lado de su clase frustrado por todo lo que había pasado y sin querer escuchar más sobre el tema.

"¿Kurt?" - Dijo Sam al ver que Kurt se iba por las escaleras

"_¿Qué cree que está haciendo? ¿No iba a declararse a Blaine hoy? ¡No es momento de preocuparse por mi!"_ - Pensó kurt para si mismo mientras bajaba las escaleras y recordaba las palabras de Sebastian de ayer _'A partir de mañana, seremos simplemente compañeros que viven cerca el uno del otro y se acabó'_

En ese mismo momento Sebastian estaba al otro lado del edificio encontrándose con Blaine.

Blaine lo saludó y Sebastian miró al suelo decidido a entablar una conversación con el chico para decirle lo que sentía pero en ese mismo momento, Blaine paso por al lado suyo y a Sebastian ni siquiera le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

* * *

Era la hora del almuerzo y Kurt se encontraba en unas escaleras que habían en el exterior del edificio, se apoyó en el borde y murmuró _"¿Y eso es todo?"_ rodó los ojos y se dispuso a subir las escaleras para entrar de nuevo al edificio cuando escuchó una voz.

"¡Blaine!" - Era la voz de Sebastian que parecía que estaba gritando a Blaine, Kurt se dio inmediatamente la vuelta y miró la escena desde las escaleras sin que Blaine o Sebastian pudieran verle.

"Y-Yo... Baine..." - Dijo Sebatian balbuceando palabras sin sentido "Tengo sentimientos...um..." - Sebastian estaba cada vez más rojo y apretaba sus puños mientras miraba al suelo "Um...yo..."

"_¿Por qué lo estás haciendo ahora, Sebastian?"_ - Preguntó Kurt para si mismo mientras se sentaba en la escalera apoyado en la pared sin poder verlos ahora ni ser visto. _"Si las cosas no van bien, va a ser un infierno de día"_ - Siguió preguntando Kurt como si Sebastian le estuviera escuchando.

"Espera" - Dijo Blaine - "Creo saber cómo va a acabar esta conversación, pero antes de eso me gustaría comprobar algo. ¿No estás saliendo con Kurt?" - Preguntó Blaine mientras miraba a Sebastian que se encontraba con los ojos bien abiertos escuchando a Blaine.

"¡Solo fue un malentendido por parte de Sam! ¡No hay nada entre nosotros!" - Exclamó Sebastian mientras se sonrojaba más.

"¿Así que no te gusta Kurt?" - Preguntó Blaine como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Sebastian negó rápidamente con la cabeza - "¡No es eso!" - Volvió a exclamar - "Solo es que nuestras casas están muy cerca la una de la otra, no tiene nada que ver con que me guste o no.

"Entonces, ¿No te gusta?" - Preguntó de nuevo Blaine.

Sebastian miró al suelo y susurró – "No me desagrada"

Kurt se estaba levantando cuando escuchó a Sebastian pronunciar esas palabras llevandose una gran sorpresa que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran más mientras escuchaba.

"¡Pero no estábamos hablando de eso!" - Continuó Sebastian mientras miraba a Blaine - "Ya sabes Kurt es como... Él me animó... Incluso me mintió para hacerme sentir mejor..." - Sebastian apretó más los puños y balbuceaba frases sin mucho sentido pero que Blaine escuchaba atentamente - "Porque Kurt estaba ahí, porque ha estado apoyandome... Y por eso ahora soy capaz de estar aquí" - Sebastian cogió aire y miro a Blaine con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos vidriosos. - ¡Estoy enamorado de ti, Blaine!"

Kurt seguía apoyado en la pared y cuando escuchó las palabras sonrió de lado y pensó - _"Sebastian, eres increíble" _

"Ya veo, está bien, creo que tus sentimientos fueron transmitidos de verdad" - Dijo Blaine mientras miraba a Sebastian "¿Te acuerdas de ahora justo hace un año?" - Preguntó Blaine.

"Si" - Murmuró Sebastian

"Antes no tenías esta cara tan divertida" - Dijo Blaine mientras sonreía

"¿Cara divertida?" - Preguntó Sebastian sin entender nada.

"Si, cuando estas con Kurt tienes esta cara divertida, Kurt es un gran chico y tú también pensando en él como lo hiciste antes, el te convierte en un chico maravilloso" - Dijo Blaine sin dejar de sonreir.

"_¿Como hice antes? ¿Que es lo que hice?"_ - Sebastian se preguntaba para si mismo mientras se ponía cada vez más nervioso

"Pero me conforta que estés tan bien con Kurt" - Siguió diciendo Baline.

"¡E-E-Espera! Kurt no tiene nada que ver..." - Sebastian movía las manos rápidamente mientras pensaba: ¿Mi cara parecía divertida?" - Sebastian se acercó más a Blaine y añadió "¿Pero he sido capaz de decirte te quiero?" - Preguntó desesperado por la situación.

"Todo va a ir bien, Sebastian" - Añadió Blaine mientras asentía

"¡¿Todo va a ir bien!? No has entendido nada de lo que te he dicho." - Dijo Sebastian más desesperado que antes y gritándole a Blaine.

"Estará bien, de ahora en adelante, estoy seguro de que seremos buenos amigos." - Añadió Blaine

"Como estoy diciendo, nada de amigos, yo te estaba confesando-" - Sebastian hizo una pausa y abrió los ojos al ser consciente de que Blaine habia dicho amigos y que probablemente eso acababa de ser un rechazo por parte de Blaine. "¿Amigos..?" - Susurró.

"Sí, amigos." - Dijo Blaine antes de que sonara el timbre para entrar a clase - "Vaya, llegaremos tarde a clase, vamos Sebastian".

Sebastian se quedó parado sin seguir a Blaine, con los ojos abiertos y apretando los puños cada vez más hasta que acabó agachando la mirada y cerrándolos con una expresión entre enfado y tristeza

"Pensaba que ibas a ponerte a llorar" - Dijo Kurt mientras baja las escaleras y se acercaba a Sebastian

"¡T-Tú! ¿Lo has visto todo?" - Preguntó Sebastian mientras miraba a Kurt sintiéndose aún más avergonzado.

"Sí, pero fue sin querer... " - Dijo Kurt cuando ya estaba frente al chico.

"Como que sin-" - Sebastian no pudo acabar la frase cuando Kurt le interrumpió.

"¿Pero qué vas a hacer?" - Preguntó Kurt mirando a Sebastian.

"Me voy a casa" - Dijo Sebastian enfurecido y dándose la vuelta para irse de ahí

"Ya veo, te prepararé algo de comer". - Dijo Kurt mientras caminaba detrás de Sebastian - "¿No has desayunado verdad? ¿Y cenaste algo anoche?" - Preguntó mientras Sebastian paraba de caminar.

"¡Para! ¿Por qué? Si haces estas cosas de nuevo la gente empezará a pensar mal otra vez" - Sebastian apretó de nuevo sus puños mientras seguía de espaldas a Kurt. - "¡Te he dicho que no tienes hacerlo más!"

Kurt quiso avanzar y darle un puñetazo a Sebastian en el hombro para que se callara pero suspiro y agachó la mirada.

"Yo tampoco lo entiendo. ¡Pero no puedo dejarte solo!" - Exclamó Kurt haciendo que Sebastian abriera los ojos, levantara la cabeza y mirara a Kurt enfadado.

"¡Te he dicho que ya es suficiente!" - Gritó Sebastian a Kurt. "¡Ya no eres más mi perro!"

"Ya veo. Si no soy un perro, seré un dragón" - Dijo Kurt acercándose más a Sebastian - "¡De ese modo, soy capaz de estar a tu lado ¡Tigre!".

"¿Tigre?"- Preguntó Sebastian sin entender porque Kurt había dicho eso.

"Desde tiempos inmemorables en japón, el dragó ha sido la única bestia que ha podido convivir junto al tigre. Me convertiré en un dragón y entonces, como un dragón, seré capaz de estar a tu lado.

Sebastían se enfureció más al escucharlo y le dio una patada en la espinilla a Kurt enfadado haciendo que Kurt se llevara las manos a donde le había dado el golpe mientras gruñia

"¡Hay un límite para lo imprudente que puedes llegar a ser!" - Dijo Sebastian enfadado.

"Pero.. ¿Qué estás diciend-" - Kurt no acabó la frase cuando vio que Sebastian se estaba alejando de él de nuevo.

"Date prisa, tengo hambre" - Dijo Sebastian con su sonrisa burlona y mirando de rojo a Kurt alzando una ceja. "- Vamos y elaboraremos un nuevo plan, no pienso tirar al toalla con Blaine solo por eso."

Kurt abrió los ojos y miró al chico mientras se alejaba sin poder articular palabra.

"No importa si eres un perro o un dragón, como dijiste que estarías a mi lado, será mejor que trabajes duro, Hummel."

"_Puede que haya decidido esto demasiado rápido"_ - Pensó Kurt soltando una leve risa antes de ir tras Sebastian.

"Vamos, no sirves ni como perro" - Dijo Sebastian mientras sonreía también y ambos se iban.

* * *

Al día siguiente Kurt siguió su rutina diaria, levantarse, hacer de desayunar para él, Finn y Sebastian, vestirse con unos pantalones ajustados y una camisa negra y luego arreglarse el pelo hasta salir por la puerta. A diferencia del día anterior esta vez si iba con Sebastian quien parecía no haber dormido mucho esta noche, el chico tenia los ojos verdes vidriosos y un poco de ojeras, llevaba unos pantalones tejanos pirata y una camiseta negra con rayas rojas.

"Que sueño..." - Murmuró Sebastian mientras se rascaba los ojos

"Por cierto, te recuerdo que tienes que separarme la ropa que sea de colores distintos, las que sean blancas por un lado y las oscuras por-" - Dijo Kurt mientras miraba al chico antes de que le cortara

"Que si ¡Callate Hummel! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan detallista con cosas tan absurdas? - Preguntó Sebastian mirando mal al chico. - "¡Por estas cosas tengo más claro cada día que eres una mujer!"

De repente la discusión paró al escuchar una voz muy familiar que venia de la parte alta del instituto donde se solía practicar baseball, Kurt y Sebastian enseguida reconocieron la voz, era Sam y ambos suponían que estaba jugando como solía hacer.

Kurt y Sebastian entraron al instituto, dejaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al patio donde se juega a baseball encontrandose a Sam y Blaine jugando mientras que un grupo de chicas que estaban sentadas en unas mini gradas chillaban animando a los chicos.

Kurt se quedó mirando embobado al chico mientras jugaba a baseball con Sebastian al lado sin decir ni una palabra, en su cabeza solo pasaban frases como _"Que perfecto es" _o _"Que guapo es"._ Sam siempre era muy amable con todos y como siempre, tenia esa sonrisa encantadora mientras jugaba y animaba a los de su equipo antes de ponerse a batear, el chico se puso en posición y le lanzaron la pelota mientras que el la golpeó con fuerza y se pudo ver como la pelota salia del campo consiguiendo un Home run

Kurt podía sentir que su cara cada vez era más tonta pero estaba tan centrado en mirar a Sam que todo le daba igual, tenia las mejillas rojas y los ojos con un brillo especial mientras podía ver las gotas de sudor de Sam mientras corría por delante de el hasta hacer el home run

Sebastian miró a Kurt despectivamente mientras alzaba una ceja pudiendo ver las mejillas rosadas de Kurt y la cara de tonto que tenia al ver a Sam. Kurt se dio cuenta que Sebastian le estaba mirando y cuando giró la cabeza para mirarle Sebastian le dio con la mano en la frente mientras gruñía.

"Lo miras de manera demasiado lujuriosa, perro asqueroso" - Dijo Sebastian con un tono que incluso daba miedo.

En el campo se podía ver a Blaine acercándose a Sam poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico y sonriendole y hablando sobre una competición que tendrían pronto mientras que observaban a Kurt y Sebastian pelearse.

"¡Hey! ¿Me estas escuchando, perro estúpido?" - Dijo Sebastian mientras le daba con el puño en el hombro y Kurt intentaba escaparse del golpe del chico.

"¡Oye, ya basta!" - Dijo Kurt mientras seguía corriendo para escaparse

"¡Eh, quito ahí! ¡Oye no me ignores, Hummel!" - Exclamó Sebastian yendo detrás de él mientras le miraba mal y enfadado.

Blaine y Sam rieron y siguieron mirando la escena mientras los chicos seguían peleándose a gritos y golpes pero los golpes claramente no eran una agresión.

* * *

Después de este "altercado" y de haber acabado todas las clases, Kurt fue a casa junto con Sebastian porque esta noche cenaban juntos como de costumbre.

Después de un rato viendo la tele, Kurt fue a hacer la cena algo perdido en sus pensamientos acordándose de lo guapo que estaba Sam hoy y de lo amable que era, cortó los ingredientes y empezó a cocinar mientras Sebastian estaba tirado en el sofá viendo la tele hasta que se dignó a hablar a Kurt.

"Oye... Finn no viene a cenar desde que esta otra vez de turno de noche ¿No? ¿Puedo comerme yo su parte?"

Kurt siguió perdido en sus pensamientos acordándose de que Sam recordaba su nombre y apellidos y podía notar un calor en sus mejillas al acordarse de todo esto

Sebastian seguía hablando solo sobre el sufrimiento que tenia que aguantar estando todo el día cerca de Kurt y que encima Finn no estuviera en casa para hablar sobre videojuegos.

Kurt seguía pensando en que hoy Sam y él se habían mirado fijamente y intercambiado unas palabras por unos ejercicios de educación física en los que Kurt tuvo que intercambiar unas palabras con el chico.

"Oye, Sebastian. ¿Fui capaz de hablar de manera normal con-?" - Kurt no pudo acabar la frase cuando vio que Sebastian ya no estaba en el salón y aparecía por la otra otra puerta acercándose agresivamente a Kurt quedando a centímetros de él añadiendo:

"¡Escucha a los demás cuando te estén hablando!" - Dijo mientras miraba mal a Kurt estando a centímetros de él - "Y no, sonabas muy penoso" - Añadió mientras se separaba un poco de Kurt. - "Oye, ¿La cena todavía no está lista?" - Añadió por último ignorando el tema de conversación.

"¡Eso duele y lo sabes! Ahora termino" – Dijo Kurt dolido por el comentario de Sebastian mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía cocinando. - "Hoy tenemos para cenar arroz"... - Dijo mientras miraba la arrocera que había comprado para no tener que tardar tanto en cocinar viendo que había dejado de funcionar y acordándose de que no tenía nada más para hacer de cenar hoy porque no había hecho la compra.

Sebastian enseguida sugirió ir a un restaurante familiar que había cerca de sus casas aunque Kurt intentó oponerse y hacer otra cosa para cenar al final acabó cediendo y fueron al restaurante.

Se sentaron en una mesa y Sebastian miraba la carta entusiasmado como si no hubiese comido nunca en un restaurante, como un niño pequeño.

"Sigo diciendo que no hacia falta venir a un restaurante familiar... Teníamos cosas en casa" - Dijo Kurt cruzado de brazos mientras miraba hacia la ventana indignado.

"Quéjate todo lo que quieras, perro" - Añadió Sebastian sin dejar de mirar la carta - "Pero pronto me lo agradecerás tanto que te inclinarás ante mi" - Dijo Sebastian mientras bajaba un poco la carta para mirar con una ceja alzada a Kurt con su típica risa burlona.

Kurt se quedó mirando al chico extrañado por el comentario pero pronto se desvió su atención al ver al camarero acercarse y servirles dos copas de helado de nata con trozos de fresa y nata montada por encima.

"No hemos pedido nad-" - Intentó añadir Kurt hasta que vio a Sam, vestido con un uniforme de camarero negro, con una bandeja en la mano y sonriendo a ambos mientras les servia el helado. Kurt no puso evitar ponerse rojo y nervioso al ver a Sam pero parecía que Sam no se había dado cuenta de lo ocurrido ya que estaba sonriendo orgulloso por haber acertado de nuevo el helado favorito de Sebastian

"Guarda el secreto, Kurt. ¡Una copa extra grande de helado es el favorito de Sebastian! Intentad comerlo sin que los otros clientes vean que no me lo vais a pagar ¿De acuerdo?" - Dijo Sam mientras acababa de servir y Sebastian le sonreía de vuelta.

"Gracias por preparármelo siempre, Sam" - Dijo Sebastian antes de acercar su copa de helado para comérsela.

"¿Siempre?"- Murmuró Kurt extrañado mirando la escena.

"¿No te gusta lo dulce, Kurt? Si no te gusta te puedo traer un plato enorme de patatas" - Dijo Sam acercándose al chico sin dejar de sonreír. - "¡Enorme!" - Exclamó Sam mientras se acercaba más a Kurt haciendo que Kurt se pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

"N-No y-yo..." - Kurt miró a Sebastian en señal de auxilio pero el chico estaba muy feliz comiéndose su helado y sin prestar atención a la escena.

Sam cambió de tema enseguida mirando a Sebastian - "Por cierto, a vosotros dos se os ve muy juntos últimamente" - A lo que Sebastian respondió con un gruñido y mirando mal a Sam, Sam río nervioso y de pronto una mesa le estaba pidiendo la cuenta por lo que se tuvo que ir a atender a los clientes.

"Bueno disfrutad de la comida" - Añadió Sam yendo rápidamente a la otra mesa.

Kurt se quedó mirando al chico embobado toda la ncohe y Sebastian automáticamente le daba con ambos dedos en los ojos a Kurt sin presionar y sin hacer daño pero llamando la atención de Kurt.

"Baboso" - Añadió Sebastian antes de acabarse el helado y levantarse para pagar y luego salir por la puerta.

Kurt y Sebastian caminaban por la calle ya siendo bastante tarde con las calles bastante vacías y silenciosas.

"Estoy seguro de que he perdido algo de visión porque has estado todo el día metiéndome el dedo en el ojo" - Dijo Kurt mientras se rascaba los ojos de camino a casa.

"Perro asqueroso, babeando mientras mirabas a Sam con ese uniforme" - Dijo Sebastian poniendo cara de asco y mirándole mal.

"Sólo estaba pensando que su sonrisa era muy bonita" - Dijo Kurt con una sonrisa en la cara hasta que vio a Sebastian mirándolo desafiada mente - "¡Ten piedad de mis ojos!" - Exclamó Kurt al ver al expresión de Sebastian mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos.

"Si continuo, mis dedos se contaminarían" - Dijo Sebastian mirándose las manos

"Idiota..." - Gruñó Kurt ofendido. - "¿Sabes porque Sam esta trabajando ahí? ¿Necesita dinero para ayudar en su casa o algo?

"Deberías dejar de suponer cosas, el único que entiende de verdad a Sam soy yo" - Dijo Sebastian sonriendo de lado mientras alzaba ambas cejas mirando a Kurt - "Mantente alejado de mi, eres muy desagradable" - Añadió Sebastian antes de seguir caminando hasta su casa.

"¡Oye! Que desagradable eres tu Sebastian, hablándome con ese tono" - Dijo Kurt acercándose a el.

"¿No te he dicho que no te acercases a mí?" - Preguntó Sebastian con tono despectivo hacia Kurt

Se pasaron todo el camino discutiendo hasta llegar a las casas de cada uno y sin ni siquiera despedirse entraron a sus casas.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4.**

Sebastian y Kurt llegaron al instituto algo más tarde de lo normal porque Kurt se había entretenido limpiando la casa de Sebastian cuando había ido a buscarlo y lo había encontrado durmiendo.

Los chicos estaban dejando las cosas en sus taquillas y discutiendo sobre cual sería su siguiente plan para conquistar a Blaine y Sam cuando de repente alguien se acercó a ellos.

"Buenos días" - Dijo una voz que Sebastian reconoció inmediatamente sabiendo que era Blaine.

"Buenos días, llegas tarde tu también" - Dijo Kurt como si no pasara nada mientras veía la cara descompuesta de Sebastian.

"Sí, es que he ido al consejo de estudiantes primero" - Dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt mientras Sebastian seguía con la boca abierta y mirando hacia el suelo.

"Hoooooliiii" - Dijo Sebastian de golpe haciendo que Kurt y Blaine lo miraran extrañado porque casi estaba gritando ese saludo, si se le podía llamar saludo.

"_Vamos Sebastian, eso es tan... rídiculo" - _Pensó Kurt mientras alzaba una ceja mirando a Sebastian sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

Parecía que Sebastian se había dado cuenta de su error porque su cara fue un poema, estaba ahí parado, blanco y con las manos alzadas como en señal de que no quería decir eso, callado y mirando a Blaine

"Eh y-yo no quería decir eso, ha sido un e-erro." - Dijo Sebastian

"Holiiii, Sebastian" - Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa - "Me voy adelantando, os veré en clase" - Terminó de hablar mientras se iba de donde estaban Kurt y Sebastian para ir a clase.

En el ambiente se formó un silencio entre incomodo y reconfortante para Sebastian ya que le había devuelto el saludo igual que lo había hecho el.

"¿Has visto eso?" - Dijo Sebastian

"Si he visto ¿El Que?" - Preguntó Kurt

"El dijo 'holi' como yo" - Dijo Sebastian casi eufórico

"Normal, lo ves y dices eso de la nada. ¿Como se supone que iba a reaccionar?" - Dijo Kurt tan normal

"Perro inútil" - Murmuró Sebastian mirando mal a Kurt.

Kurt y Sebastian fueron a clase después de lo que había pasado sin hablarse desde que Sebastian había insultado a Kurt.

Entre el descanso de clase y clase se podía ver a Blaine sentado en su mesa con Rachel y Unique a su alrededor hablando de que el chico se parecía a un modelo de una revista que tenían. Blaine no les siguió la corriente y acabó esa conversación con un: "Tengo la asamblea ahora, os tengo que dejar" con un tono amable mientras se levantaba para irse a la asamblea.

Kurt y Sebastian observaban la situación desde sus mesas y Kurt no pudo evitar pensar _"Blaine es muy popular entre las chicas" _mientras lo pensaba podía escuchar unos gruñidos que parecían provenir de Sebastian y exactamente, era él. Estaba con el ceño fruncido y apretando sus puños.

"Que pasa con esa estupida de Rachel" - Gruño Sebastian - "¿Quiere que la destroce?"

Kurt escucho los gruñidos de Sebastian y lo miró con una ceja alzada sin decir nada ya que no habían entablado conversación desde antes.

Kurt y Sebastian fueron a la asamblea que iba a hacer Blaine, se pusieron de pie como los demás estudiantes y Blaine y Elliott que ambos habían sido elegidos para el consejo estudiantil empezaban a explicar todo cuando Elliott se trabó al hablar y Blaine se acercó a su oído para susurrarle lo que tenia que decir haciendo que Sebastian se enfureciera y frunciera el ceño al ver la proximidad de los chicos. De nuevo Elliott se volvió a trabar mientras hablaba y Blaine se acercó para ayudarle a seguir con el discurso.

Sebastian cada vez estaba más enfurecido y cuando Elliott acabó el discurso Sebastian saltó:

"¿Eres el unico que habla?" - Preguntó Sebastian y la gente se giró a mirarlo porque estaban todos en silencio menos el. - "No puedes venir a echarnos bronca porque olvidemos nuestras agendas de vez en cuando, cuando tu también estas olvidando cosas"

"¿Sebastian...?" - Dijo Blaine desde donde estaba sin entender que hacia el chico.

"Perdona, ¿Que has dicho?" - Dijo Elliott desde su posición.

"Dios, estamos ya en el instituto y seguimos haciendo filas como idiotas y escuchando las mismas tonterías de todos los años." - Se quejó Sebastian.

"¿Es que acaso eso es tan malo?" - Dijo Elliott encarándose a Sebastian

"Sebastian.." - Dijo Blaine acercándose a Sebastian intentando que se callara y luego se giró a mirar a Elliott - "Elliott tu también"

Sebastian cada vez estaba más enfurecido y se acercó al chico para ir a pegarle o chillarle, no se podían ver realmente las intenciones pero Sebastian cada vez se estaba acercando más hasta que unos brazos pasaron por debajo de los de Sebastian haciendo que no se pudiera mover.

"Sebastian para, por favor" - Era Blaine cogiendo a Sebastian para que se calmara y Sebastian no pudo hacer otra cosa que ponerse muy rojo y mirara hacia el suelo "Lo siento Elliott, continua" - Dijo Blaine sin soltar a Sebastian.

Los murmullos cada vez eran más y la gente solo hablaba mal de Sebastian.

Kurt contemplo la escena enfadado y mirando hacia el suelo tocándose el pelo mientras decía _"eres idiota"_para si mismo refiriéndose a Sebastian.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y Kurt se acercó a la mesa de Sebastian dándole el suyo que había preparado en casa para ambos. Sebastian estaba con los brazos apoyados en la mesa y la frente pegada a los brazos sin mirar a Kurt.

"He sido una molestia para Blaine hoy" - Dijo Sebastian casi sin voz - "Pero... Yo he estado tan pegado a Blaine cuando me agarró por detrás que no se como sentirme"

Kurt pudo ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Sebastian cuando este alzó la cabeza para mirar a Kurt

"Sebastian" - Dijo Kurt

"¡Pero también quiero disculparme!" - Siguió diciendo Sebastian

De golpe Blaine apareció al lado de los chicos y dijo - "No te preocupes" - mientras miraba a Sebastian y Kurt que lo miraban sorprendido porque no esperaban verlo ahí.

"El presidente del consejo estudiantil le ha quitado importancia al asunto diciendo que no se preocupa por esas menudeces" - Dijo Blaine y miró a Sebastian - "Oh, ¿vas a almorzar? ¿Puedo acompañarte? - Preguntó Blaine mientras sonreía.

"¡Me apunto también!" - Apareció Sam al ver a los chicos reunidos en la mesa de Sebastian.

Sebastian y Kurt parecian un duo cómico con sus caras de sorpresa y las mejillas sonrojadas mirando a Blaine y Sam que se habían unido a comer con ellos así sin ellos pedirlo siquiera y cuando menos se lo esperaron ya estaban sentados juntos, Sebastian y Kurt uno frente al otro, Sam al lado de Kurt y Blaine al saldo de Sebastian.

Los chicos estaban como petrificados, sin poder comer cuando Sam y Blaine ya habían empezado a comer su almuerzo.

"_¿Como hemos acabado así?" _- Se preguntó Kurt antes de mirar a Sebastian que a simple vista se podía ver lo tenso que estaba.

"¡Sebastian! Tu almuerzo de hoy tiene muy buena pinta" - Dijo Sam mientras miraba lo que traía Sebastian.

Kurt al escucharlo prefirió no abrir su almuerzo ya que ambos llevaban unos cruasanes de chocolate que había preparado Kurt la noche anterior.

"Últimamente traes tu propio almuerzo, Sebastian. ¿Lo preparas tu mismo?" - Dijo Blaine mientras miraba al chico que cada vez estaba más tenso.

Sebastian señaló casi temblando a Kurt y se pudo observar como Sam y Blaine miraban a Kurt con la boca abierta sorprendidos.

"¿Los preparas tu Kurt?" - Dijo Blaine mirándolo

"E-eh... Si... Bueno yo estoy haciendo almuerzos y la gente me los compra para ganar algún dinerillo ahora que no están mis padres, a veces el sueldo de Finn no da para mucho" - Mintió Kurt

"¡Pues yo te compraré uno!" - Dijeron Sam y Blaine casi al unisono.

Kurt se llevó la mano a la nuca y asintió algo avergonzado.

De pronto interrumpieron al conversación dos chicos que llamaban a Sam y Blaine por una reunión de Base ball que tenían preparada de hace días así que los chicos se disculparon y fueron a la reunión.

Kurt se quedó algo alicaído porque la conversación con Sam iba bastante bien y de pronto su felicidad se esfumo por la interrupción de esos chicos.

Sebastian estaba comiendo con los ojos como platos y con cara de felicidad mientras murmuraba - "Comiendo con Blaine, hablando con Blaine".

"¿Sebastian? ¿Te parece bien haberle dicho a Blaine que yo te preparo el almuerzo?" - Dijo Kurt enfadado - "ahora que habíamos conseguido callar todos los rumores sobre nosotros..."

Sebastian abrió mucho los ojos y miro a Kurt horrorizado, cogió de la camisa a Kurt y empezó a zarandearlo - "¿Qué deberíamos hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Que vamos hacer?"

Kurt cogió un trozo de cruasan que le quedaba y lo metió en la boca de Sebastian porque era la única forma con la que podía parar a Sebastian que efectivamente funcionó haciendo que el chico se sentara y Kurt le mirara más mal todavía.

"Dios. ¿Por qué te alteras tanto cuando algo tiene que ver con Blaine?" - Dijo Kurt sentandose y sin dejar de mirar mal al chico. - "tienes que tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante"

"Vaya asco de cruasanes, los quería de crema" - Se quejó Sebastian ignorando totalmente a Kurt.

Como cada noche Kurt se disponía a hacer la cena mientras Sebastian estaba en el sofá pero para la sorpresa de Kurt hoy Sebastian quería ayudar.

Apareció al lado de Kurt con un cuchillo mirándolo detenidamente.

"¿Qué demonios haces?" - Dijo Kurt asustado al ver a Sebastian a su lado con el cuchillo.

"Quiero ayudarte, perro apestoso" - Dijo Sebastian entrecerrando los ojos.

Kurt se quedó sorprendido al ver al chico queriendo ayudar antes de añadir: - "No, está bien, solo quiero tener el almuerzo para mañana"

"Sigue diciendo tonterías y te lanzaré el cuchillo, Hummel" - Dijo Sebastian mirándole mal y apuntándole con el cuchillo. - "Vas a preparar los almuerzos de mañana de Sam y B-Blaine ¿no?

Kurt sonrió y asintió al ver que Sebastian quería preparar el almuerzo de Blaine. - "Bien, pues ¿Qué tal si empiezas a mezclar estos ingredientes?"

Sebastian sonrío inconsciente pero de golpe miró mal a Kurt - "¡N-No te rías de mi, Kurt!" - Exclamó.

Kurt siguió haciendo sus cosas pensando que le parecía algo adorable que Sebastian quisiera preparar el almuerzo a Blaine y también pensó que el tendría que hacer el de Sam y no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa en su rostro, pero cuando miró a Sebastian todo lo que había pensado sobre que Sebastian era adorable se le pasó cuando vio que el chico estaba mezclando los ingredientes demasiado rápido y la masa de las galletas estaba cayendo por el suelo y la cocina pero prefirió no decir nada al ver la cara de entusiasmo de Sebastian haciendo las galletas.

Era ya tarde y Kurt se estaba preparando un té para poder dormir. Sebastian seguía en el sofá mirando unas fotos que tenia Kurt por casa con Blaine del año pasado. Kurt se acercó a Sebastian y le sirvió una taza de té a el también.

"Toma, te he preparado un poco de té a ti también" - Dijo Kurt mientras se sentaba al lado de él. - "Si quieres te puedo dar una foto pero déjalas en el álbum antes de que se estropeen, escoge una y te la plastificaré para dártela."

Sebastian sonrío y miro las fotos pensando cual le gustaba más pero su rostro se cambió de golpe y se puso serio.

"Seb ¿Pasa algo?" - Dijo Kurt al ver la expresión del chico.

"N-No" - Dijo Sebastian sin dejar de mirar las fotos.

"Bueno... Puedes elegir más de una" - Dijo Kurt como si leyera la mente de Sebastian

"¡Cállate! ¡Espera un momento, estoy eligiéndolas!" - Gritó Sebastian mirando mal a Kurt.

"¿Qué ha pasado de repente? Yo sólo-" - Intentó decir Kurt

Sebastian dio un golpe en la mesa donde estaba el té y se dirigió a la puerta diciendo un - "Me voy a casa"

"¿Por qué? ¿Así sin más?" - Dijo Kurt sin entenderlo

"No puedo elegir una foto tranquilamente teniendo al lado a alguien molestándome así que me voy a casa a hacerlo" - Dijo Sebastian mientras abría la puerta para irse

"¡Sebastian!" - Gritó Kurt pero ya era demasiado tarde porque Sebastian se había ido pegando un portazo antes de salir.

Al día siguiente Kurt y Sebastian no habían ido juntos a clase, ni siquiera Sebastian había ido a casa de Kurt a desayunar pero Kurt le quitó importancia y llevó los almuerzos que habían preparado para ellos y para Blaine y Sam.

Sebastian estaba sentado en el suelo mirando las fotos de nuevo cuando vio a Kurt aparecer.

"¿Todavía no has escogido?" - Preguntó Kurt.

"No se cual coger y como eres tan pesado, ahora vas a elegir la foto tu y la plastificarás para mi" - Dijo Sebastian poniendo las fotos en las manos de Kurt yéndose después.

Kurt miró las fotos para elegir una y de pronto alguien se acercó.

"¿Esas fotos son las que llevaba Sebastian?" - Preguntó Blaine que miraba las fotos atento.

"Si, son las de-" - Kurt escondió las fotos y miro a Blaine asustado "¡Blaine!" - Exclamó.

"No te preocupes, yo..." - Blaine cogió su agenda y sacó una foto de Sebastian - "Me trae recuerdos esta foto"

Kurt miró con los ojos como platos al chico que parecía tan normal al mostrarle la foto.

"Tú. ¿Por qué tienes esta foto?" - Dijo como pudo Kurt.

"Hace un tiempo, el club de fotografía vendía fotos como ésta y entre todas estab-" - Blaine no pudo acabar cuando Kurt le interrumpió

"¡No es eso!" ¿Por qué tienes una foto de Sebastian? - Exclamó y preguntó Kurt sin dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando

Blaine sonrió y luego miró hacia otro lado - "La tengo porque estaba enamorado de Sebastian, eso es todo" - Dijo como si fuera lo más normal

Kurt se quedó petrificado mirando a Blaine sin poder creérselo.

"¿Qué?" - Preguntó Kurt siendo la única palabra que podía salir de sus labios.

"Bueno, cuando me declaré fui rechazado en menos de un segundo" - Hizo una pausa y luego añadió: "oops, mantén el secreto ¿Vale?" - Dijo Blaine llevándose una mano a la nuca y riendo algo sonrojado.

Kurt seguía de pie y parecía que incluso le había dado un tic en la ceja por toda la información que acababa de conocer sobre Sebastián y Blaine.

"¿Kurt, estas bien?" - Preguntó Blaine al ver a Kurt con esa expresión

"¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?¡" - Kurt gritó tanto que estaba seguro de que le habían escuchado hasta en la otra punta de la ciudad.

Al atardeces cuando Kurt tuvo la oportunidad, cogió del brazo a Sebastian y lo llevó a un "parque" que había en la misma escuela para hablar con el.

"Que desperdicio..." - Dijo Kurt mirando a Sebastian que estaba de espaldas a el después de que le contara toda la historia.

"No había nada que hacer" - Añadió Sebastian sin mirar a Kurt. - "Diciendo que me quería, asustandome con eso... Así que lo rechacé, pero... después de eso lo pensé mejor y... Entonces yo... uh..." - Sebastian agachó al cabeza y exclamó: "Yo también me había enamorado de él" - suspiró y miro el lugar donde estaba aún sin mirar a Kurt. - "Pasó justo aquí"

Sebastian recordó ese momento en el que Blaine dijo:

_¡Sebastian! La furia que no sabes contener y tu sincera personalidad es genial.. ¡Me gustas!_

"Blaine..." - Susurró Kurt llevándose una mano a la cara.

"Una confesión extraña ¿No? No tenía ni idea de si estaba halagandome o hablando mal de mí" - Dijo Sebastian - "Pero ya sabes, era feliz... Alguien que te dice que le gustas por como eres, que esa persona te necesite... Fue b-bonito tener a alguien así"

De alguna manera, el estilo de vida de Sebastian y su apartamento vino de repente a la cabeza de Kurt.

"Kurt... Habían tantas fotos, pero no había una que yo quería..." - Sebastian se dio al vuelta para mirar a Kurt. -"Quería una con la misma cara que cuando se me declaró, solo por verlo una vez más."

Kurt miró a Sebastian en silencio y miles de preguntas se le pasaron por la cabeza ya que nunca había visto a Sebastian de esa manera pero de todas maneras se quedó en silencio y vio como Sebastian se acercaba a el, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo y pegando un puñetazo en la pared justo al lado de la cabeza de Kurt.

"¡¿P-Por qué me haces decir cosas tan embarazosas?! ¡Maldito perro pervertido!" - Gritó Sebastian

"¡¿Por que tiene que ser culpa mia?!" - Gritó Kurt de vuelta

"¡¿Quién más hay por aquí?! - Gritó Sebastian de nuevo.

Por la noche Kurt estaba quitando la ropa del tendedero, antes de ir a dormir mientras miraba la ventana de Sebastian.

"_Que alguien te necesite. Me pregunto qué significará eso para Sebastian" - _Pensó.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Nota de la autora:** Se que lo que queréis es historia de kurtbastian pero este fic esta basado en un anime y estoy intentando reducir las partes de otros personajes lo máximo posible ya que la mayoría son importantes, sobretodo Santana en un futuro... Dejad vuestros comentarios si os esta gustando o si se os esta haciendo pesado por las historias de los otros personajes. Gracias.

* * *

**Capitulo 5.**

Era sábado y Sebastian había decidido pasar el día con Kurt por lo que parecía porque como cada día, fue a casa del chico para desayunar pero esta vez se había quedado ahí como si fuera su casa. Pasadas unas horas de ver la tele y poco más, Kurt se levanto y fue hacer la comida mientras Sebastian seguía ahí, tirado viendo la tele.

Una vez preparada la comida, Kurt la sirvió y se sentó en la mesa mientras llegaba Sebastian para sentarse también.

"Voy a morir de aburrimiento, en serio toda la culpa es tuya perro desagradable." - Dijo Sebastian mientras cogía los cubiertos para empezar a comer.

"No es mi culpa el que no puedas ver hoy a Blaine" - Dijo Kurt mientras acababa de servir el agua para ambos.

"Es trabajo de un perro pensar en un plan, ¿No?" - Dijo Sebastian frunciendo el ceño mientras echaba tomate a su tortilla.

"Aunque pudieras verlo, no podrías hablar con él" - Dijo Kurt cogiendo el bote de tomate que estaba utilizando Sebastian y poniendo en su tortilla.

"¡Vete a la mierda!" - Gritó Sebastian dando un golpe en la mesa volcando el vaso de agua sobre sus pantalones - "¡Joder, me lo he tirado encima!" - Se quejó Sebastian.

"¡¿Pero se puede saber que haces?!" - Gritó Kurt al ver todo tirado por la mesa

"¡Esto es lo que pasa cuando vas molestando!" - Gritó Sebastian hasta que se abrió una puerta donde se podía ver a Finn rascandose los ojos y mirando mal a los chicos.

"¿Por que hacéis tanto ruido?" - Dijo Finn desde la puerta y cuando vio que estaban comiendo tortilla exclamó: "¡Estáis comiendo tortilla con tomate sin mi!"

"He dejado el tuyo en la nevera" - Dijo Kurt mientras cogía servilletas para limpiar la mesa.

"¿Le pusiste el nombre encima con el tomate?" - Preguntó Finn

"Lo hice" - Contestó Kurt mientras Finn volvía a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta.

"Esta todo mojado... Y no tengo nada aquí para cambiarme" - Se quejó Sebastian

"Te daré algo, pero a cambio..." - Se acerco Kurt a Sebastian poniendo cara de cachorrito.

"¿Ir de nuevo al Jonny's?" - Preguntó Sebastian mirando mal a Kurt.

"No puedo ir solo y así vere a Sam" - Dijo Kurt

"Callate perro, me vas hacer vomitar" - Se Quejó Sebastian de nuevo y empezaron a comer.

* * *

Los chicos fueron al Jonny's para tomar algo y así Kurt poder ver a Sam pero para su sorpresa, hoy Sam se había tomado el día libre. Igualmente Kurt y Sebastian se sentaron en la mesa y pidieron un helado para ambos.

"Este es tu castigo por pensar solamente en ti" - Dijo Sebastian con su sonrisa burlona mirando a Kurt.

"A diferencia de ti, quien se ha confesado y se lo confesaron yo no lo he.." - No pudo acabar la frase cuando Sebastian tiró agua a los ojos de Kurt.

"No digas cosas tan embarazosas, perro calenturiento" - Se quejó Sebastian mientras comía de su helado.

Sebastian estaba mirando una revista en la que aparecía una modelo, era Santana, una chica que había estado en al escuela de Kurt pero que se fue al primer año para ser modelo de revistas. Sebastian siguió hojeando la revista hasta que escuchó a alguien entrar al local. Eran Blaine y Santana y se acercaban a ellos con una sonrisa.

"¡Kurt! Son Blaine y Santana" - Exclamó Sebastian

"¿Santana?" - Sebastian acerco la revista a la cara de Kurt casí sin que Kurt tuviera posibilidades de ver y luego Kurt giró su vista hacia los chicos.

"Oh, que coincidencia. No os esperaba por aquí" - Dijo Blaine una vez frente a los chicos

Sebastian agarró la manga de Kurt y empezó a zarandear el brazo queriendo decir algo pero sin poder pronunciar palabra.

"¿Por que le estas agarrando del brazo?" - Río Blaine - "Vosotros dos últimamente estáis muy juntos"

"¡No!" - Exclamaron los chicos a la vez.

"¿Qué pasa, Devon?" - Preguntó Santana acercándose a los chicos. Ella era alta, con el pelo negro y largo y morena de piel, saltaba a la vista que era latina. Y para la sorpresa de Kurt, estaba incluso más guapa que en el primer año del instituto.

"Os la presentaré aunque Kurt seguro que se acuerda de ella, se llama Santana Lopez, solía vivir en mi vecindario, supongo que podrían llamarnos amigos de la infancia" - Explicó Blaine. "Ellos son Kurt y Sebastian, Santana".

"Hola" - Sonrío Kurt a la chica.

"Hola Kurt, y un placer conocerte Sebastian" - Dijo Santana con un tono muy amable.

Los chicos se sentaron a hablar por un rato y Santana parecía que había hecho un gran cambio, ya no era una chica que intentaba quedar por encima de todos y que se burlaba de los defectos de los demás, ahora sonreía todo el rato y era amable con todos.

Les trajeron unos cafés a todos invitando la casa por el rato que llevaban hablando en el local y Santana amablemente puso algo de azúcar en el café de Kurt y Kurt no pudo hacer un ruido de sorpresa.

"Oh perdona Kurt, estoy acostumbrada a ponerle el azucar a Blaine así que yo..." - La chica se acerco a coger ambas manos de Kurt y mirarle sonriendo.

"N-No hay problema" - Dijo Kurt algo sonrojado sin poderlo evitar, aunque Kurt se sentía atraído por los chicos, Santana tenia algo especial que hacía sacar los colores a Kurt.

"De todas maneras, lo siento" - Santana guió el ojo a Kurt y el solo pudo negar con la cabeza como diciendo que no pasaba nada.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Blaine habló

"Bueno, yo voy al baño" - Dijo Blaine pegando un trago antes de su café y levantándose para ir al baño

Kurt miró a Sebastian que estaba bebiendo su café frances tranquilamente y entonces inmediatamente se unió a Blaine para ir al baño - "Voy contigo" - Dijo antes de ponerse de pie e ir con el chico.

Kurt caminó hasta el baño detrás de Blaine y se encontró al chico escondido tras una maquina de refrescos, cogió a Kurt por el brazo y lo acercó.

"¿Que te parece Santana?" - Preguntó Blaine.

"Hm.. Se la ve cambiada a cuando estaba en primer curso, además esta muy guapa ahora" - Dijo Kurt casi sin pensar

"Bueno pues observa" - Dijo Blaine tirando de nuevo del brazo de Kurt para que se asomara un poco.

Sebastian seguía bebiendo su café sin mirar a la chica mientras seguía mirando la revista en la que aparecía ella. Se podía escuchar a Santana enviar varios insultos a Sebastian pero el seguía con su mirada fija en la revista. Se podía escuchar a Santana riéndose de Sebastian y diciendo que "su novio" refiriéndose a Kurt, parecía muy interesado en ella a lo que Sebastian contestó que no era su novio.

"Así es como es en realidad" - Dijo Blaine antes de girarse a mirar a Kurt.

Kurt tenía una expresión entre incredulidad y de sentirse tonto por haber creído que Santana había cambiado.

Santana siguió molestando a Sebastian hasta que el chico le dio un golpe en la mano a Santana y luego se miró la mano

"Te he salvado de un mosquito" - Dijo tan normal. La mano de Santana estaba roja y Sebastian se miraba la mano quitándose el mosquito pegado

"¡Como te atreves!" - Exclamó Santana levantándose de la mesa indignada.

Blaine salió enseguida del "baño" y fue a por Santana diciéndole que ya era hora de irse. Santana empezó a exagerar por lo que había hecho Sebastian y Sebastian se dio cuenta de que según la versión que le contara Santana él iba a quedar muy mal.

Sebastian estaba enfurecido y con ganas de matar a Kurt porque el también había sido algo persuadido por Santana y las únicas palabras que intentaba intercambiar con Sebastian eran devueltas por insultos del chico.

* * *

Sorprendentemente al día siguiente Santana había aparecido en la clase de los chicos al parecer, era la nueva alumna de la escuela y para colmo de Sebastian estaba en su misma clase.

Santana como era de esperar estaba haciendo su papel de chica inocente y iba embobando a todos los chicos que se le acercaban mientras que Sebastian a cada gesto que hacía podía sentir como su rabia era mayor.

La clase se acabó y Kurt fue a por un refresco para intentar despejarse un poco ya que las clases habían sido muy pesadas, pero cuando intentó meter la moneda en la maquina la latina se acercó corriendo y introduzco la suya apartando de un golpe suave a Kurt.

"¿Porque has dejado la clase cuando estamos a punto de empezar la siguiente?" - Preguntó Santana sonriendo a Kurt

Kurt sonrío por la amabilidad de la chica pero enseguida se puso serío acordándose de la doble personalidad de Santana así que no dijo nada.

"Toma" - Santana le ofreció un refresco a Kurt y le sonrió de nuevo.

"Te lo devolveré" - Dijo Kurt sin mirarla

"No hay problema" - Santana se acomodó en la pared y abrió su refresco sin mirar a Kurt - "esto es como una disculpa por lo de ayer"

"¿Disculpa?" - Preguntó Kurt

Santana asintió y pegó un trago de su bebida mientras empezó a decirle a Kurt que no se esperaba estar en la misma clase que ellos y Kurt no la miraba, simplemente bebía y la escuchaba con atención sin creerse nada.

"Oye, ¿Sebastian te dijo algo sobre lo que pasó ayer?" - Preguntó Santana algo preocupada.

"¿Ayer..?" - Susuró Kurt mirando a la chica

"Sobre ayer, todo es mi culpa. Fui un poco cabezona y creo que hice enfadar a Sebastian. Estabamos hablando y entonces Sebastian dijo que mi ego era muy grande... y luego..." - Santana apretó con fuerza la lata y miró a Kurt - "Pero no es culpa de Sebastian, a vees es normal que otros chicos y chicas me odien" - Santana sonrió de nuevo a Kurt exagerando un poco y tocando su mano como si aún sintiera el golpe de Sebastian pero Kurt la miraba entrecerrando los ojos sin creerse nada.

El timbre tocó y Kurt interrumpio la escena diciendo que era hora de volver a clase, Santana miró su reloj y asintió.

"Te entiendo, entiendo lo que pasó" - Mintió Kurt ya que había visto al escena con sus propios ojos

"Gracias" - Dijo Santana antes de coger la muñeca de Kurt y llevarlo hasta la clase mientras sonreia maliciosamente porque ella también sabia que era mentira.

* * *

Estaban en clase cuando de pronto una nota llegó a la mesa de Kurt, abrió el papel y en la nota se podía leer:

_¿Por que has vuelto de la mano de Santana? - Sebastian._

Kurt miró a Sebastian entrecerrando los ojos y Sebastian estaba sentado de brazos cruzados mientras miraba mal a Kurt esperando una respuesta. Kurt arrugó el papel y negó con la cabeza ya que pensaba que su pregunta era absurda. En ese mismo momento, otro papel llegó a la mesa de Kurt.

Kurt miró la nota que ponia, de Sam para Kurt, la expresión de Sebastian se cambio por completo al ver que era de Sam y sonrío inconscientemente mirando a Sam y Sam le devolvió la mirada y sonrió a Kurt. Kurt miró de nuevo al papel y abrió la nota en la que ponia:

_Kurt Hummel. Estoy muy molesto, parece que está pasando algo sospechoso entre la estudiante transferida y tú. ¿Estás siendo infiel? ¿Lo estás siendo? Si dejas a Sebatian, te castigaré! -Sam_

La expresión de Kurt dejó de ser feliz y pasó a ser a frustración y tristeza. Kurt no daba creido a lo que estaba pasado por haber pasado 5 minutos con Santana así que decidió no contestar a ninguna de las notas.

* * *

Las clases terminaron y Kurt tenía que ir al despacho de la directora.

"Puedes ir yendo a casa" - Dijo Kurt mientras se separaba de Sebastian

"No, te esperare en clase..." - Dijo Sebastian con la mirada algo triste y enfadada.

Kurt asintió y fue hacia el despacho de la directora cuando Sebastian se quedó en la clase cruzado de brazos encima de la mesa y apoyando la cabeza sobre ellos. De prontó se escuchó como la puerta se abría y Sebastian se dio la vuelta pensando que era Kurt.

"Kur-" - Hizo una pausa Sebastian antes de ver que quien había entrado a la clase era Santana. - "¿Que demonios haces aquí? "

"En verdad eres más pesado de lo que pensaba" - Se quejó Santana.

"No te me acerques, tipeja" - Dijo Sebastian volviendo apoyar la cabeza en sus brazos

Santana frunció el ceño y luego dijo: "Que miedo, como se esperaba del famoso Sebastian Smyhe" - con el tono de voz que ponia cuando sacaba su personalidad adorable. - "acabo de ir a la sala de profesores y todos hablaban de lo preciosa y adorable que era. Estaban preocupados de que fuera molestada por ti" - Siguió hablando mientras se sentaba en la mesa que había detrás de Sebastian

"Entonces deja que me divierta un poco contigo" - Dijo Sebastian aún apoyado en sus brazos y cerrando los ojos - "Me pregunto cuánto va a durar esa doble personalidad tuya

Santana hizo una mueca mirando a Sebastian y frunció el ceño.

"Es bastante sencillo revelar tu verdadera naturaleza, pero eso sería muy aburrido ¿No?" - Dijo Sebastian mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de su silla - "Te estaré observando, ya cambies de clase o cuando te gradues. Tal como un acosador..."

Santana se levantó rápidamente de la mesa enfurecida por las palabras del chico pero cuando Sebastian se dio la vuelta hizo una expresión como si no le importara

"Eres un suricato realmente molesto." - Se quejó Santana arreglandose el pelo con una mano. - "es por eso que no tiene amigo, bueno, tienes uno. Kurt Hummel... Ese chico parece que está interesado en mi" - Se rió Santana mientras Sebastian suspiraba - "De esa forma te quedarás solo.. Te compadezco, hasta alguien tan amigable como Blane, te odia"

"¿Que has dicho?" - Preguntó Sebastian con una voz realmente tenebrosa

"Lo que hiciste en el restaurante le enfadó mucho así que es probable que te odie" - Dijo Santana con su sonrisa más ironica.

Sebastian se quedó de piedra sin hacer nada y cuando le vino a buscar Kurt ambos fueron hacia casa pero sin hablar, como muchas veces había pasado pero esta vez era porque Sebastian realmente no estaba bien.

* * *

Kurt fue a casa y hizo la cena como de costumbre pero para su sorpresa Sebastian no estaba y ni siquiera se veía la luz de su cuarto encendida por lo que Kurt decidió ir a su casa (que como siempre tenia la puerta abierta) y fue hacia la habitación de Sebastian viendo que el chico estaba tumbado en la cama, tapado hasta arriba y abrazándose a si mismo.

"¿Que haces aquí perro?" - Dijo Sebastian al oir la voz de Kurt

"¡A decirte que la cena está lista!" - Exclamó Kurt mientras destapaba a Sebastian.

Los ojos de Sebastian eran tristes y mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a Kurt, estaba abrazando sus piernas y tenía los ojos algo rojos por lo que Kurt se llevó una gran sorpresa ya que ultimamente estaba descubriendo facetas que no conocía de el.

"S-Sebastian ¿Estás bien?" - Preguntó Kurt asustado.

"B-Blaine me odia... esa niñata me lo dijo todo..." - Dijo Sebastian sentandose en la cama, abrazando sus piernas y enterrando su cara en sus rodillas.

"No pasa nada" - Susurró Kurt.

"¿Cómo que no pasa nada?" - Dijo Sebastian con la voz algo rota

"Blaine lo sabe todo, incluso la verdadera naturaleza de Santana, lo que pasó de verdad en el restaurante y el hecho de que está mintiendo" - Explicó Kurt

Sebastian abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y miró a Kurt - "¿En serio?" - dijo con la voz algo rota todavía.

Kurt asintió y sonrió al chico - "además, Blaine no es una persona que odiaría a alguien por algo así, tu deberías saberlo mejor que nadie"

Sebastian de golpe se puso de pie en el suelo y tiró la manta quejandose de mil cosas de Santana y comparándose con ella. Kurt estaba de pie, mirando al chico sin dar credito y planteandose seriamente si Sebastian tenia un trastorno de bipolaridad o algo.

Al final, Sebastian fue a casa de Kurt para cenar pero cuando caminaban hacia la casa de Kurt algo muy interesante ocurrió. Era Santana con bolsas llenas de dulces y cosas que realmente engordaban por lo que Sebastian sonrió de lado con su típica risa burlona y añadió:

"Esto podría ser muy interesante..."


	6. Capitulo 6

**Nota de la autora: **Otro capitulo bastante rápido, es un poco explicación de Santana de nuevo pero el final es genial y tiene puntos muy buenos. Espero que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

La semana estaba siendo algo dura, la lluvia parecía que no quería irse y el ir a clase era un suplicio tanto para Kurt como para Sebastian.

Sam y Sebastian se habían pasado los días intentando planear una venganza para Santana y la verdad es que algunas veces parecía que lo habían conseguido, ya que Santana no podía controlar su doble personalidad cuando se trataba de Sebastian molestándola.

Kurt y Sebastian iban camino a casa como cada día y Sebastian se estaba planteando hacer la cena esta noche, Kurt se negaba a ello pero Sebastian estaba muy insistente hoy y incluso estaba diciendo los pasos que tenía que hacer para preparar una ensalada aunque Kurt le replicaba que no había puesto en remojo los ingredientes antes de cortarlos. Siguieron discutiendo hasta que Santana apareció corriendo y casi se estaba tirando a los brazos de Kurt asustada.

"¡Kurt!" - Dijo Santana mientras corría y escondía la cara en el pecho de Kurt asustada

Sebastian abrió la boca sin entender el porque la chica había ido hacia los brazos de Kurt ignorando a Sebastian completamente.

"¿Que pasa, Santana?" - Preguntó Kurt viendo que Santana ahora estaba enganchada al brazo del chico.

"¿Puedo quedarme un momento contigo? Por favor" - Dijo Santana mirando a Kurt con unos ojos que de verdad hacían creer a Kurt que estaba asustada.

"Eh..." - Kurt miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que la reacción de Santana no fuera una de las suyas y vio a un chico escondido detrás de una farola con una camara cosa que hizo a Kurt pensar que era un paparazzi o algo parecido. - "Hey... Santana..." - Intento decir Kurt pero vio a la chica tan aterrorizada que no dijo nada más.

"Eh tu, ¿Cuanto tiempo pretendes estar pegada a él?" - Gruñó Sebastian cogiendo su mochila - "¡Ingorando que estoy aquí, acercándote tanto a él, pegándote a él...!" - La expresión de Sebastian daba cada vez más miedo y eso solo hacia a Santana acercarse más a Kurt

"¡Estoy asustada, Kurtie...!" - Dijo Santana acercándose más a él.

Sebastian cogió su mochila, la levantó y la lanzó contra la chica pero Santana se apartó y llegó a darle al paparazzi que la perseguía haciendo que este se fuera corriendo de ahí.

"Hey, Santana, ¿quién era ese?" - Preguntó Kurt quitandole importancia al gesto de Sebastian

"Cuando eres modelo, a veces ocurren cosas así... Es como implicarte demasiado con tus fans y bueno... vine aquí e incluso me cambié de instituto" - Explicó Santana pero se interrumpió antes de acabar - "Vas ahora hacia casa ¿No? Podría refugiarme en tu casa un rato, no me gustaría nada encontrarmelo de nuevo..."

"Así que eso funciona así, si ese es el caso déjamelo entonces a mí." - Dijo Sebastian cruzándose de brazos mirando a Kurt y Santana. - "Entre una mediocre casa de madera alquilada y un carísimo apartamento caro con cerraduras de alta seguridad, ¿Qué preferirías?" - Preguntó Sebastian

"¡El apartamento caro!" - Exclamó Santana

"Está decidido entonces" - Sonrío de lado Sebastian mientras miraba a Santana alzando ambas cejas - "Ven a mi casa".

"¿Por qué? Espera un momento, ¿Por qué debería ir a tu casa?" - Preguntó Santana entrecerrando los ojos

"Está bien no te voy a obligar. Pero ten en cuenta que la casa de Hummel es tan vulnerable que hasta yo puedo entrar a escondidas fácilmente" - Contestó Sebastian cruzado de brazos con un toque engreido.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza a lo que decía Sebastian de su casa y vio como Sebastian se estaba dando la vuelta para irse ya.

"Bien entonces, no es problema mío" - Dijo Sebastian mirando de arriba a bajo a Santana y soltanod una leve risa

"E-Espera Sebastian" - Santana se levantó y fue detrás del chico pero antes miró a Kurt algo indecisa.

* * *

Sebastian y Santana fueron a casa del chico y cuando llegaron, Santana se sentó en un sillo mientras Sebastian le traía un zumo de naranja.

"Que asco de zumo, esta muy dulce" - Se quejó Santana

"Son las naranjas que me trae Kurt" - Dijo Sebastian alzando una ceja y mirando a la chica

"Aún y así esto esta asqueroso" - Volvió a quejarse Santana

"Vaya, así que este es tu verdadero yo, debería mostrarle tu yo falso a todos" - Se acercó Sebastian a ella mirandola desafiadamente mientras ponía una mano en el respaldo del sillón justo al lado de la cabeza de Santana

"¿Que?" - Preguntó Santana asustada al ver al chico desafiarla de esa manera

* * *

Al día siguiente Kurt fue solo a clase ya que ni Sebastian ni Santana se habían presentado en casa para desayunar, se sentó en su sitio de la clase y sacó los libros de las materias que tocaban.

"Buenos días..." - Susurró Santana con una voz casi rota

"Buen-" - Kurt no pudo acabar la frase al ver la expresión se Santana, iba vestida con la misma ropa de ayer, el pelo suelto y en su rostro se podían ver ojeras y expresión de cansancio. - "Santana.. Pareces cansada"

"Si no me he recuperado de ayer..." - Murmuró Santana

"cierto, pasaste por una situación dificil" - Aclaró Kurt mientras seguía mirando preoupado a la chica.

"No es eso. Durante tod ala noche en el apartamento de Sebastian... ¿Como pretendes que este?" - Dijo Santana con la misma voz de antes.

Mientras Santana y Kurt hablaban por otro lado estaban Sebastian y Blaine, Sebastian estaba sonrojado, mirando al chico nervioso pero su expresión cambió de golpe al ver que Blaine lo que realmente quería era que Sebastian llevara a comer con él, Kurt y Sam a Santana. Sebastian se iba a negar pero la sonrisa encantadora de Blaine hizo más efecto que su orgullo así que accedió a lo que le pidió.

* * *

Después de acabar la clase, Sebastian se dispuso a buscar a Santana por todo el edificio hasta que al final la encontró. Santana se negaba rotundamente a ir a comer con ellos ya que tenia a sus "amigas" para eso, pero cuando Sebastian le miró desafiadamente Santana acabó aceptando. ¿Que demonios había pasado esa noche para que Santana fuera tan flexible con Sebastian? Se preguntaba Kurt.

* * *

Estaban sentados en la mesa y Sebastian y Santana a penas se miraban. Kurt estaba sentado al lado de Santana y frente a el tenía a Sebastian, por otro lado estaba Sam sentado justo al lado de Sebastian y se le veía tan feliz comiendo que parecía que no se había percatado de que había una tensión impresionante en el ambiente. La tensión entre todos se rompió cuando Santana miró los tuppers de Kurt y Sebastian y se fijó que tenian la misma comida.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué tu comida es la misma que la de Sebastian?" - Preguntó curiosa Santana.

Sebastian frunció el ceño y Sam también miró la comida de ambos y rió después*

"Eh... Esto..." - Intentó explicarse Kurt pero Sebastian le interrumpió quitandole el tupper a Kurt y comiendo un poco de lo que había en su interior.

"Ahora ya no hay ningún probelam ¿No? Los tuppers no llevan la misma comida" - Dijo Sebastian con la boca llena.

"¡Sebastian te has comido medio tupper!" - Exclamó Kurt mirando el tupper sin dar credito a lo que había pasado.

"Toma Kurt, ahora tienes una albóndiga de carne" - Dijo Santana sonriendo amable a Kurt mientras depositaba la albondiga en su tupper

"Oh gracias" - Contestó Kurt algo confuso y agradecido a la vez.

Sebastian frunció el ceño y casi parecía un hamster comiendo enfurruñado y llenando sus mofletes de comida y luego tragando.

"¿Pero por qué dejas que Sebastian haga siempre lo que le plazca?" - Preguntó Santana sin dejar de mirar a Kurt.

"Ya ves, Kurt fue mi perro en su anterior vida. La felicidad de un perro se mide cuán útil le ha sido su amo." - Dijo Sebastian con aires de superioridad mirando a Santana.

"¡Sí! Están hechos el uno para el otro, como puedes ver" - Añadió Sam de la nada con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"De ninguna manera" - Dijeron al unisono Kurt y Sebastian negando con la cabeza.

"Eres tonto Sam ¿Por qué haces esto?" - Sebastian echó bronca a Sam mientras Kurt suspiraba negando con la cabeza.

Estaban todos en clase después de comer cuando Blaine se acercó a la mesa del profesor y empezó a explicar que tocaba hacer la "expedición de limpieza" por el vecindario que el consejo estudiantil organizaba cada mes.

La expedición de limpieza consistía en ir por el vecindario recogiendo la basura y residuos que tiraba la gente por la calle y obviamente nadie quería hacer. Blaine preguntó quien se presentaría voluntario y Kurt notó como su mano se levanto sola sin el quererlo. Era Sebastian levantando su brazo y Kurt no pudo hacer otra cosa que fulminar con la mirada a Sebastian ya que no le apetecía nada ir a limpiar por el vecindario.

"maldita sea ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?" - Preguntó Kurt a Sebastian enfadado

"Estoy tomando responsabilidad e iré a participar contigo" - dijo Sebastian cruzandose de brazos y mirando a Kurt con el ceño fruncido.

"Eso es lo que dices ahora, pero sólo quieres pasar más tiempo con Blaine ¿No es así?" - Dijo Kurt mientras acababa de coger sus cosas.

"¡Kurtie! Acabo de ser transferida así que quiero familiarizarme un poco más con el instituto" - Dijo Santana mientras se acercaba a los chicos y cuando miró a la chica vio como Sam estaba detrás de ella sonriendo.

"Sam" - Gruño Sebastian sin que nadie le escuchara mientras miraba a los dos.

* * *

El día estaba nublado y la verdad es que a Kurt no le apetecía nada hacer limpieza pero el simple hecho de que Sam estuviera con el le animaba a salir ahí fuera con el y limpiar lo que hiciera falta.

Por desgracia para Sebastian el plan de ir a limpiar no fue tal y como esperaba, el grupo que le toco fue con Kurt, Santana y Sam y a Blaine le tocó ir en otro.

Santana y Sebastian se pasaron todo el rato discutiendo, comparaban tipos de basuras con ellos mismos, Santana cogía un palo y decía que era tan delgado y largo como Sebastian, Sebastian cogía una bolsa mojada y flacida y decía que era tan descuidada y flacida como Santana y así todo el camino. Sam solo negaba con la cabeza y a veces reía por las comparaciones pero Kurt estaba casi desesperado viendo como Santana y Sebastian discutian.

Sebastian acabó tan enfadado con Santana que cogió del brazo a Sam y se lo llevó con el a otra calle totalmente contraria a la que iban Santana y Kurt por lo que, Kurt y Santana ahora iban a seguir su camino solos. Se acercaron a la parte del rio y Santana parecia realmente feliz aunque Kurt sabía que solo era una fachada.

"Estará bien ir nosotros solos por aquí" - Dijo Santana con una sonrisa adorbale.

Santana se tropezó y Kurt fue corriendo a ayudarla pero antes de alcanzarla Santana empezó a chillar.

"¡Que asqueroso! ¿Que mierda es esto?" - Gruño frunciendo el ceño y mirando su píe en el que se podía observar una ranita.

"¿Santana?" - Preguntó Kurt al ver que Santana estaba sacando su verdadero yo.

"Solo bromeaba" - Dijo Santana de nuevo con su voz adorable y mirando a Kurt después de deshacerse de la rana

El día cada vez estaba más negro y para colmó empezo a llover, esto hizo a Kurt enfurecerse porque su pelo mojado era horrible y miró a Santana con su rostro enfadado.

"Ya es suficiente, no sigas haciéndolo" - Dijo Kurt

"¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo" - Dijo Santana intentando que Kurt se creyera de nuevo que era un papel.

"El que no lo entiende soy yo. ¿Por qué te molestas en venir aquí a hacer esta porquería de trabajo? Me he dado cuenta de tu doble personalidad desde hace días." - Dijo Kurt.

"Realmente no entiendes mis sentimientos ¿No es así? Es que yo-" - Santana no acabó cuando miró a su derecha y su rostro se volvió de panico, a Kurt le recordó al día anterior cuando Santana vio al paparazzí pero no pudo pararla porque Santana ya había arrancado a correr lejos del rio y refugiándose en un aparcamiento de bicicletas. Kurt se agachó junto a ella y antes de que preguntara Santana habló.

"Ese es el paparazzi de ayer, si." - Susurró Santana

"¿Por que no me lo habías dicho?" - Preguntó Kurt.

"Es frustrante..." - Dijo Santana con la voz rota y mirando hacia el suelo - "No quiero admitirlo, no quiero admitir que mi vida se ha echado a perder por tipos como ese. Me mudé por él, no quería causar ningún problema a mis padres... Así que me mudé aquí por mi cuenta para estar a cargo de unos parientes tomando un descanso de mi trabajo como modelo..." - Santana hizó una pausa y llevo sus manos a sus muslos apretándolos en frustración aún sin mirar a Kurt. - "y aún y así...Sigo siendo seguida durante todo el rato por este pueblo".

Kurt observó atento a la chica sin poder sentir compasión por ella y algo triste ya que era bastante duro lo que estaba contando cuando una voz familiar gritaban sus nombres buscando a Kurt y Santana, eran Sam y Sebastian y la voz era de Sam.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras el paparazzi salió de su escondite y empezó a hacer fotos a Sam y Sebastian y Kurt supuso que era por el hecho de ser amigos de Santana. Sebastian frunció el ceño y exclamó

"¿Quien te crees que eres para hacer una foto a mi preciosa cara?" - Dio un golpe con la bolsa de basura en el suelo mirando mal al paparazzi"

"¿Que está haciendo? ¡Es un acosador!" - Dijo Santana con la voz rota y los ojos algo humedecidos entre la lluvia y lagrimas.

"¿Con qué permiso me estás tomando fotos?" - Siguió Sebastian hablando con el paparazzi casi amenazandolo - "Destrozaré esa cámara junto con su duseño."

El paparazzi salió corriendo y justo detrás iba Sebastian intentando darle con la bolsa de basura.

"¿Por que no está asustado? Ese tipo es un pervertido.." - Susurró Santana

"¿Santana...?" - Preguntó Kurt preocupado

"¿Por qué tomé un descanso del trabajo, me mudé e incluso cambié de colegio? Todo por ese bastardo. Poniendo a todos nerviosos, acumulando estrés, comiendo toneladas de dulce... Eso significa que estoy perdiendo contra un completo inutil, incluso contra Sebastian." - Santana se levantó y miró a Kurt - "Debería de abandonar esta fachada tal y como dijiste" - la chica dió unos pasos hacia el frente y antes de empezar a correr exclamó "¡No quiero continuar siendo menospreciada!"

Tras eso Santana estuvo impresionante, llego a donde estaba el paparazzi y cuando se acercó a él, cogió la camara de este chico y la rompió a patadas.

* * *

Kurt y Santana fueron hacia casa de Kurt ya que Santana estaba algo mareada y con miedo.

"Toma esto" - Dijo Kurt ofreciendo un vaso con zumo de naranja recién exprimido

"Uh, esto es como el zumo de naranja de-" - No acabó la frase cuando Kurt le interrumpió

"Me sorprende que lo conozcas, Sebastian adora este zumo" - Dijo Kurt mirando a la chica

"¿El es genial, ¿no? Egocentrico, siempre hecho un desastre e incluso ni se molesta en ocultarlo..."- Preguntó Santana haciendo que a Kurt se le vinieran muchas imagenes de Sebastian a la cabeza . "Y aú así, tiene amigos, tiene a Blaine ¿Qué haría Blaine si le mostrase mi verdadero yo?".

"¿Te enamorarías de mí?" - Preguntó Santana mientras gateaba hasta Kurt acercandose a el quedando a escasos centimetros sus labios con los de Kurt haciendo que Kurt se retirara un poco hacia atrás.

"¡S-Santana!" - Exclamó Kurt algo nervioso por la cercania.

"¿Lo harías?" - Dijo Santana acercandose más a Kurt haciendo que Kurt pudiera notar las rojas mejillas de la chica .

"E-Espera un momento" - Dijo Kurt como pudo con sus mejillas sonrojadas también por la cercania de la chica

De pronto se escuchó una puerta abrirse y Santana y Kurt miraron hacia ella viendo a Sebastian con los ojos muy abiertos y al parecer se le había caído la ropa que llevaba en sus manos al ver la escena de Kurt y Santana. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras todos se miraban hasta que Sam exclamó desde fuera "¿Sebastian? ¿Estaban ahí?"


	7. Capitulo 7

**Nota de la autora: **Otro capitulo bastante rápido aunque es uno que me gusta bastante. ¡Que lo disfrutéis!

* * *

**Capitulo 7.**

"Sebastian , ¿Están aquí Kurt y Santana?" - Preguntó de nuevo Sam al ver que no tenía respuesta del chico.

Sebastian seguía con los ojos abiertos de par en par con sus labios apretados y se podía ver como apretaba su mandíbula mientras miraba a Kurt y Santana que seguían en al misma posición de antes, Kurt sentado y Santana casi sobre el, de rodillas. Sebastian seguía sin dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo y no solo porque estaban Kurt y Santana así, sino también porque siempre había pensado que Kurt era gay.

"¡Sebaaaaaastian!" - volvió a gritar Sam

"Um... Esto pinta mal. ¿Escogí un mal momento?" - Preguntó Santana mirando a Sebastian sonriendo de lado.

"No es lo que pa-" - Intentó decir Kurt pero de nuevo Sam gritó desde fuera el nombre de Sebastian.

"¡Sam, Creo que no hay nadie aquí! - Gritó Sebastian desde dentro

"Vaya... ¿Por qué estás mintiendo? Quizás... ¿No quieres reconocer que hay otra persona en esta habitación aparte de ti? " - Preguntó Santana con una sonrisa burlona.

"Idio- ¡Deja de decir tonterías! Dile la verdad" - Exclamó Kurt nervioso mirando a Sebastian y intentando que Santana dejara de decir esas cosas

Sebastian frunció el ceño y mientras Kurt y Santana seguían discutiendo Sebastian se alejaba de ellos yendo hacia la puerta

"Se- Sebastian..." - Dijo Kurt al ver como se iba mientras Santana miraba de reojo a Sebastian y sonreía malvada ante la reacción del chico.

* * *

Kurt como cada noche estaba haciendo la cena pero hoy era diferente, la casa estaba en silencio y Sebastian parecía que no quería formular palabra. El chico estaba sentado en el sofá mirando a Zazu (El pájaro de Kurt) apoyando su cabeza en su mano. Kurt lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando pero tampoco quería decir nada.

Finn entró por la puerta saludando con alegría al ver a Sebastian en casa pero esa alegría se le pasó cuando vio a Sebastian con una expresión entre enfadada y triste.

"¿Te pasa algo, Sebastian?" - Preguntó Finn algo preocupado

"Nada importante" - Dijo Sebastian sin dejar de mirar al pajaro - "Me pregunto qué habrá para cenar esta noche"

"Hamburguesa y patatas, estás aquí porque es tu plato favorito ¿No?" - Intentó relajar el ambiente Kurt. pero suspiró al no tener respuesta de Sebastian y negó con la cabeza.

"Ya sabes, Sebastian, sobre lo que pasó antes... Santana simplemente estaba de broma. Lo siento" - Dijo Kurt mirando al chico mientras Finn hacía lo mismo sin entender la reacción de Sebastian.

"Vaya ¿Por qué te estás disculpando? Eres realmente raro, Kurt" - Dijo Sebastian

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Kurt y Sebastian se habían dormido así que no tuvieron tiempo para desayunar ni prepararse el almuerzo. De camino se pararon en un mini super y compraron algo para desayunar por el camino y para después.

Cuando llegaron nada más abrir la puerta se encontraron con Santana que sonreía a Kurt y le daba las gracias por lo que hizo ayer. Sebastian ignoró la escena y cuando se fue a sentar dio con su mochila a Santana, al parecer, a propósito.

"Estás en mi camino, estúpida chihuahua" - Se quejó Sebastian mirándola mal

"No te había visto, Smythe, Buenos días." - Dijo Santana intentando parecer normal pero su expresión gritaba un "Sebastian te mato".

"Hola, Santana Lopez. Gracias por existir a estas horas de la mañana" - Contestó Sebastian con un tono totalmente falso.

"Hey, no os pele-" - Intentó decir Kurt

"Ya veo, no estés celosa por algo como esto, solo estás malinterpretando lo que pasó" - Dijo Santana miando a Sebastian

"Eres una zorra estúpida" - Se quejó Sebastian mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Santana.

Al acabar las clases la profesora informó que al día siguiente era el día que tenían que ir a la piscina y informó a la clase de todo lo que tenían que llevar.

* * *

Al siguiente día fueron todos a la piscina, cuando llegaron todas las chicas miraban asombradas a Blaine porque a diferencia de otros días, su pelo estaba rizado y sin gomina. Los chicos de su clase lo envidiaban por tener todo el centro de atención y Kurt observaba las escenas con los ojos entrecerrados

Santana salió al poco rato y en este caso los chicos miraban asombrados a Santana y las chicas a Blaine... Santana había vuelto a sacar esa doble personalidad suya y cuando le decían piropos ella decía que no era para tanto, pero Kurt podía ver tras su mirada esa parte engreída de Santana.

De repente, del vestuario de los chicos salieron Sebastian y Sam. Sam gritaba el nombre de Kurt mientras corría por el borde de la piscina y Sebastian iba detrás gritándole que no corriera. Sam seguía corriendo por el borde hasta que llegó frente a Kurt el cual estaba sonrojado viendo los perfectos musculos de Sam, lo saludó y este este se tiró de cabeza a la piscina sin pensárselo dos veces, Sebastian frunció el ceño al ser salpicado.

"¡Lo conseguí! Nadie puede ver tu tripa cuando te tiras al agua" - Dijo Sam mientras pasaba la mano por su pelo mojado y miraba a Kurt y Sebastian

Kurt y Sebastian entrecerraron los ojos viendo al chico porque el no tenía nada de tripa, al contrario, tenia abdominales perfectamente marcados pero si es cierto que tenía cierta obsesión con su peso. Santana se acercó a los chicos y empezó a meterse con Sebastian porque el chico estaba tapado con una toalla. Eso hizo que Sebastian se creciera y se quitara la toalla haciendo que todas las chicas le miraran atentamente. Ahora el centro de atención no era Blaine sino Sebastian.

Todo el mundo estaba jugando en la piscina y Kurt y Sebastian estaban sentados en el borde mirando todo atentamente, sobretodo a Sam y Blaine que de alguna manera en un momento desaparecieron del agua. Kurt buscaba a los chicos cuando de repente noto como tenía dos manos alrededor de sus brazos que estaban alzándolo un poco y tirándolo al agua, eran Sam y Blaine haciendo que Kurt callera al agua de improvisto y cuando sacó la cabeza vio como Blaine y Sam iban corriendo hacia Elliott para tirarlo también mientras reían.

"Vaya, parece que te has metido y mojado tu maldito pelo repein-" - Río Sebastian desde el borde de la piscina mientras miraba a Kurt pero fue cortado por la voz de Santana que parecía estar tras él.

"Debes de estar pasándotelo bien, Smythe" - Dijo Santana mientras empujaba a Sebastian al agua

"Hey lo has lanzado cerca del bordillo, no seas mala se puede hacer daño" - Dijo Kurt a Santana quien estaba aún en el agua.

"Vamos, solo estaba jugando" - Dijo Santana riendo

De repente se pudo escuchar un grito a lo lejos y parecía que era la voz de Sebastian.

"¿Sebastian? ¿Estás bien?" - Preguntó Kurt desde el otro lado de la piscina

"¡Mi pie!" - Gritó Sebastian mientras intentaba moverse en el agua pero el dolor no le permitía moverse y eso conllevaba el no poder salir a la superficie.

Kurt nadó hasta donde estaba Sebastian mientras los demás compañeros llamaban al profesor de educación física avisando de que Sebastian se había hecho daño y no podía salir del agua pero para cuando el profesor se enteró ya estaba Kurt cogiendo a Sebastian por al cintura y sacándolo a la superficie*

"¡No, para, Kurt!" - Sebastian se movió intentando que Kurt no le cogiera y movió rápidamente sus manos por el agua.

"Cálmate, Seb-" - Intentó acercarse de nuevo Kurt.

"¡No, aparta! ¡Mi bañador, no esta! - Se quejó Sebastian mientras movía más sus manos para que nadie viera que no llevaba el bañador.

La gente se empezó a preocupar porque Kurt no podía sacar a Sebastian del agua y porque de verdad parecía que se iba a ahogar, Sam saltó a la piscina para ir ayudar junto a su profesor y Sebastian solo gritaba que nadie se acercara, Kurt miró a ambos lados y en un ataque de casi pánico cogió el bañador de Sebastian, llevó una mano al hombro del chico y lo hundió hasta el fondo de la piscina. Cuando llegaron a lo hondo parecía que Sebastian estaba en blanco así que Kurt, abrió los ojos, se puso delante de Sebastian y puso como pudo el bañador a Sebastian rozando levemente con la mano su miembro al subirlo hasta su cadera el cual había visto aunque había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para no ver nada.

Una vez puesto Kurt y Sebastian salieron a la superficie y llevaron a Sebatian a la enfermería quien tenía molestias en el píe por un golpe con el suelo de la piscina.

Volvieron a clase y Sebastian se apoyo sobre la mesa ignorando a Kurt y Santana que estaban ahí con él.

"Vamos Sebastian, ya te he dicho que lo siento" - Dijo Santana quien parecía algo preocupada por el chico

"No sirve solo una disculpa, todo porque tu hiciste algo estúpido Ku-" - Sebastian no acabó la frase cuando se interrumpió el mismo. - "De todas maneras, discúlpate maldita chihuahua"

Kurt se puso rojo al entender lo que decía Sebastian pero se le pasó rápido cuando Santana habló.

"Oye Kurt, mi villa está cerca del mar, si quieres podemos pasar las vacaciones de verano juntos." - dijo Santana sonriendo al chico ignorando a Sebastian - "Podría invitar a Blaine también".

Sebastian se incorporó rápido y añadió: "Si sigues planeando cosas sin incluirme colgaré el video del popurri de 100 imitaciones distintas en internet" - Dijo Sebastian refiriendose a un vídeo que le hizo a Santana el día que la salvó del paparazzi.

"Si haces eso, estarás infringiendo las leyes de derecho de imagen" - Dijo Santana frunciendo el ceño.

De pronto apareció Sam intentando poner orden.

"Decidamos todo esto con un evento deportivo" - Añadió Sam y miró a los chicos sonriendo mientras Santana y Sebastian se miraban desafiadamente aceptando el reto.

La apuesta era:

Si ganaba Santana, Kurt iría con ella a pasar todo el verano juntos a su villa en la playa.

Si ganaba Sebastian, Sebastian podría colgar el vídeo de las 100 imitaciones de Santana.


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8.**

Sam estaba en la mesa del profesor revolviendo unos papeles que se encontraban en un recipiente redondo y la clase esperaba el papel impaciente para saber que evento tocaba para el concurso deportivo

"Bien. El evento para el concurso deportivo será..." - Hizo una pausa para darle más dramatismo - "Por sugerencia de Santana Lopez, ¡50 metros estilo libre!

Sebastian frunció el ceño ya que tenía el pie vendado desde el incidente de la piscina y sabía que eso era un gran impedimento para el porque no podía mover el pie y el tener que nadar lo hacia todo más difícil.

"Si gano, Kurt vendrá a mi villa a pasar el verano" - Puso la mano Santana como si fuera hacer una apuesta con Sebastian a lo que el chico correspondió y apretó fuerte la mano de la chica aceptando el reto.

Al acabar las clases Kurt y Sebastian fueron a la piscina publica, Kurt se había negado a ir porque ir suponia que Sebastian se hiciera más daño en el pie pero el chico estaba tan convencido que Kurt no pudo convencerlo de que no era una buena idea así que lo acompañó.

Cuando llegaron a la piscina Sebastian se metió en el agua y la simple presión del agua hizo que el chico pusiera una mueca de dolor, frunció el ceño y intentó nadar pero en nada se hundía por no poder mover bien los pies.

Kurt lo observaba desde el borde de la piscina pero cuando vio las caras de dolor del chico se metió en el agua y cogió de las muñecas a Sebastian.

"Prueba mover los pies lentamente agarrándote a mi, asi no te hundirás" - Dijo Kurt mirando al chico y este se agarró fuerte a las muñecas de Kurt y se dejó flotar en el agua moviendo los pies pero de nuevo hizo un gesto de dolor y paró.

Desde lo lejos se podía escuchar a unos chicos diciendo "Esta haciendo todo esto por Kurt" por lo que Sebastian se giró enfadado para defenderse cuando al girarse se dio cuenta de que estaba Blaine.

"Tu puedes Sebastian, deja que Kurt te ayude con lo de tu pie" - Dijo Blaine sonriendo a Sebastian

"¿Ayuda? ¿Que?" - Sebastian miró su mano agarrada al brazo de Kurt y lo soltó rápidamente haciéndose más daño al pisar con el pie en el suelo de la piscina.

Los chicos estaban sentados viendo la tele cuando Kurt miró a Sebastian que tenía cara de frustración y suspiró.

"No deberías presionarte, te puedes hacer mucho más daño así" - Dijo Kurt mientras seguía mirando la tele.

"Métete en tus asuntos perro, no voy a permitir que me gane una chihuahua" - Contestó Sebastian

"Solo tendría que ir este verano a la villa de Santana, tampoco es para tanto" - Dijo Kurt cuando de repente recibió un golpe con un cojín que habia tirado Sebastian.

"Callate y hazme la cena" - dijo Sebastian mal humorado.

"En serio ¿Que coño te pasa?" - Contestó Kurt cabreado

"Vamos, ve hacer la cena tengo que entrar duro después de tomar un montón de nutrientes" - Murmuró Sebastian

Durante esa semana, Sebastian se pasó los días haciendo ejercicios para mover su píe y la verdad es que estaba mejorando pero últimamente solo practicaba estos movimientos fuera del agua para no incrementar el dolor que sentía y así, cuando fuera a practicar, su pie dolería menos.

Justo al día siguiente, Sebastian y Kurt fueron a clase con los bañadores en sus mochilas para luego ir a la piscina y que Sebastian por fin entrenara en el agua pero por mala suerte ese día la piscina estaba cerrada a causa de la lluvia.

"¡¿Por qué está cerrada la piscina?!" - Gritó Sebastian a Kurt quien estaba sentado en su mesa y Sebastian justo al lado apoyado en la pared.

"No me preguntes a mí.." - Dijo Kurt soplando por el grito que había hecho Sebastian.

"Tomad, son las llaves de la piscina publica, yo trabajo ahí asi que podéis entrar sin problema... Todo sea porque Sebastian gane, yo aposté por el" - Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Parecía que los de la clase habían hecho apuestas por Santana y Sebastian pero Sebastian solo tenía dos a favor, los de Blaine y Kurt ya que no parecía que fuera a ganar estando lesionado.

Sebastian miraba a Blaine emocionado al escuchar que el chico había apostado por el y no podía dejar de sonreír orgulloso.

"¿Por qué apostaste por mi? Ya sabes que no puedo nadar..." - Dijo Sebastian cabizbajo

"Lo hice porque tienes ese tipo de potencial oculto, no sabremos quien ganará hasta el final." - Dijo riendo Blaine

"Podríais ir vosotros dos" - Dijo Kurt dandole las llaves a Blaine pero inmediatamente Sebastian le quitó las llaves y gritó ¡NO!

"¿Que estás haciendo?" - Preguntó Kurt sin entender a Sebastian

"¡C-Cállate idiota!" - gritó Sebastian

"Bueno, entrenad duro" - Dijo Blaine yéndose y Sebastian lo miró horrorizado al ver que había perdido la oportunidad de ir con Blaine a entrenar

"Idiota..." - Susurró Kurt dándole con el dedo en la mandíbula a Sebastian

Kurt fue a buscar una bebida a la maquina de clase, como siempre ese sitio hacia que se sintiera algo liberado de toda la presión de las clases incluso de Sebastian, pero esta ves se encontró a Santana sentada en el suelo y cuando Kurt cogió su bebida se sentó al lado de ella.

"Parece que estas cansado" - Dijo Santana

"Últimamente estoy muy cansado por culpa de alguien" - Dijo Kurt refiriéndose a Santana y el reto que propuso con Sebastian.

"Sebastian es tan mono celoso" - Dijo Santana soltando una leve carcajada

"¿Cómo que celoso? Simplemente no le gustas" - Preguntó Kurt mirando a la chica

"¿Eres idiota?"- Preguntó Santana con un tono bastante grave

"La única idiota eres tú, de todas formas, deja de meterte con Sebastian" - contestó Kurt - "¿Por que mencionaste lo de la villa? En primer lugar nunca planeaste invitar a nadie"

"Voy en serio, ganaré y pasaré el verano junto a ti... Lo pasaremos bien" - Dijo Santana con un tono serio

"No lo haremos" - dijo Kurt mirando su bebida – "en serio, deberías dejar de hacer cosas de niñas pequeñas" - dijo Kurt levantándose y yendo a tirar su lata a la papelera.

"Está bien.." - dijo Santana con voz de niña pequeña burlandose de Kurt

Al día siguiente hacía muchisimo sol así que Kurt y Sebastian fueron a la piscina para que Sebastian pudiera entrenar, Kurt estaba en el borde de la piscina como siempre para no mojar su pelo y Sebastian hacía pequeños progresos con su píe pero en la piscina de niños pequeños para no forzarlo. Aunque Kurt no sabía si era por su píe o por tres niños que estaban jugando con Sebastian mojan a este con una regadera y tirándose sobre el mientras jugaban.

Kurt no podía evitar sonreír al ver al chico tan feliz con los niños pero a la vez veía como Sebastian no quería ir a la piscina por el dolor que le causaba el agua a su píe.

"Deberías empezar a nadar en la otra, te he traído una cosa.." - Dijo Kurt saliendo del borde de la piscina y cogiendo un flotador grande, lo infló y se lo dio a Sebastian.

"Ugh, ¿qué es esto? Es ridículo..." - Se quejó Sebastian

"Mañana es el día de la competición y al menos debes de mover mejor tu pie así que venga, al agua" - Dijo Kurt entrando el primero sin llegar a mojar su pelo.

Sebastian entró en el agua y Kurt cogió de las manos al chico quien tenía bajo sus brazos el flotador.

"Vamos ahora mueve un poco los pies mientras yo te muevo por la piscina, deja que yo te guié y tu solo céntrate en mover bien tu pie" - Dijo Kurt mirando al chico

Sebastian se soltó y frunció el ceño - "No hace falta que me agarres" - Gruñó mientras movía sus pies lentamente y avanzaba por la piscina.

Este mojó el pelo de Kurt haciendo fuertes salpicadas con sus pies, más que nada para hacerlo rabiar. Sebastian mejoró mucho y parecía que el flotador fue un gran idea así que cuando salieron un rato para descansar Kurt le sonrió y añadió: "Si sigues así ganarás"

Sebastian asintió y dijo "Ganaré" pero su concentración se fue cuando empezaron a caer varias gotas y la gente cogía sus cosas para irse rapido de ahí pero en cambio Kurt y Sebastian se sentaron bajo un toldo con dos bebidas a esperar a que dejara de llover.

"¿Quieres que nos vayamos?" - Preguntó Kurt mirando al chico pero este solo negó con la cabeza

"Esta bien, no vamos a desperdiciar el esfuerzo de Blaine en darnos las llaves, al fin y al cabo, él fue quien nos las dío" - Dijo Kurt pesando que Sebastian no quería parar por Blaine

"¡No es eso! Me estoy esforzando porq-" - Sebastian no pudo acabar cuando Kurt le interrumpió

"Lo sé, también le darás una sorpresa a Santana ganando" - dijo Kurt con una sonrisa

"Olvídalo, no importa lo que diga, no tiene sentido" - Sopló Sebastian mirando hacia otro lado.

"¿Por qué? Oh quizás lo haces por mí" - dijo Kurt algo irónico pero Sebastian alzó la vista de golpe y miró a Kurt con los ojos como platos pero los entrecerró cuando Kurt añadió: "Ya veo, no tendrás nada que comer si no estoy aquí en verano"

"Te he dicho que no es-" - Intentó decir Sebastian pero Kurt interrumpió de nuevo.

"No debes de presionarte tanto, Sebastian... Aunque ganes iré a la villa con Santana y le diré que no lleve a Blaine, te prepararé suficiente comida y así tu y él tendréis suficientes días para vosotros solos" - Dijo Kurt convencido pero Sebastian frunció el ceño y se levantó de donde estaba sentado.

"Acabas de mostrar tus verdaderas intenciones, querías ir a la villa de Santana desde el principio ¿Verdad?" - Dijo Sebastian con un tono serio.

"De qué estas hablando?" - Preguntó Kurt

"¡Te estoy diciendo que no me importa qué hagas, dónde vayas o con quién!" - Siguió Sebastian

"¿Qué estas diciendo? Estoy haciendo todo esto por ti" - Siguió preguntando Kurt confuso

"¿Quién te dijo que hicieses todo eso?" - Dijo Sebastian cada vez más enfadado y alzando la voz

Kurt frunció el ceño y miró al chico enfadado - "Últimamente actúas de forma extraña, probablemente es por lo que pasó el último-" - Kurt no pudo acabar la frase que Sebastian le gritó:

"¿Vas a volver a sacar ese tema otra vez?" - Sebastian se giró apretando su mandibula y mirando mal al chico

"¡¿Que mierda te hace infeliz, Seb?¡" - Gritó Kurt de vuelta

Sebastian cogió una de las latas que había en el suelo, la apretó y la tiró contra el suelo enfadado, su respiración se estaba volviendo cada vez más rápida cosa que Kurt se pudo dar cuenta y se le pasó un poco el enfado y las ganas de chillarle

"Cuando alguien cree que me conoce y actúa como tal... ¡Lo odio! ¡Me fastidia mucho!" - Gritó Sebastian acercándose a Kurt más enfadado -"¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?!"

"¿Quieres o no quieres que los demás te entiendan?" - Preguntó Kurt intentando tranquilizar a Sebastian

"¡No lo sé! ¡Nadie sabrá qué estoy pensando! Porque... ni siquiera yo me conozco a mi mismo..." - Susurró Sebastian quien ahora estaba empapado por la lluvia y las gotas caían por su rostro mientras se daba la vuelta para irse

"¿Que acabas de...?" - Kurt se levantó y fue tras el chico "Sebastian espera..." - Susurró Kurt pero este le interrumpió

"¡Como quieras, no participaré!" - Dijo Sebastian alejándose y Kurt solo pudo llevarse una mano a la cara y suspirar confuso por todo lo que había pasado

Esa noche Sebastian no fue a cenar a pesar de que Kurt había preparado la cena para ambos, solo podía preguntarse que es lo que hizo mal para que Sebastian reaccionara así y cuando le venia a la cabeza que Sebastian pudiera sentirse atraído por él, rápidamente negaba con la cabeza y sabía que eso era remotamente imposible ya que ellos no se entendían bien y Sebastian odiaba a Kurt, o eso creía el.

Sebastian se pasó la noche dando vueltas en la cama y Kurt se pasó la noche ordenando sus cremas por no poder dormir y cuando llegó Finn de trabajar, Kurt le contó más o menos lo que había pasado a lo que este contestó: "Sebastian nunca dice lo que realmente quiere decir.. Si el realmente te odia no le importa cuanta hambre tenga, no creo que nunca vaya a comer del mismo plato que tú..." - Dijo Finn mientras se iba hacia la habitación rascándose los ojos.

Al día siguiente seguía lloviendo, Sebastian no fue a desayunar y Kurt se adelantó para ir a clase pronto porque sabía que en el camino se encontraría con Sebastian y efectivamente se lo encontró, paró y cuando Sebastian fue adelantarlo, Kurt extendió la mano para darle el tupper de hoy a Sebastian

"Probablemente no hayas comido, esperaba que hoy fuera un buen día y también te quiero dar animos para que te esfuerces al máximo.. Bueno, en otras palabras... No importa lo que pienses, yo todavía quiero que ganes" - Dijo Kurt cabizbajo y suspiró al acabar

Sebastian cogió el almuerzo y paso de largo sin decir nada a Kurt.

La competición estaba apunto de comenzar y el día había mejorado progresivamente así que al final podían hacer la competición. El píe de Sebastian seguía resentido pero quien no arriesga no gana.

Kurt se sentó con unos compañeros de clase que chillaban lo buena que estaba Santana y la suerte que tenía Kurt por ser un gran interes de Santana a lo que Kurt frunció el ceño y pidió que le dejaran en paz.

Sam era el arbrito y estaba esperando a que Sebastian apareciera por la puerta pero llevaban ya 5 minutos esperando y no había señales del chico por lo que Santana se acercó a Sam y le dijo:

"Hey, si continuamos haciendolos esperar con este calor..." - Santana no pudo acabar cuando una voz grave la interrumpió

"¿Qué estás planeando, chihuahua?" - dijo Sebastian quien había cogido una tabla para nadar y la llevaba en la mano cosa que todos se quedaron impresionados porque no sabían que eso estaba permitido - "vamos, adelante"

"¿Vas a nadar con eso?" - Preguntó Santana indignada

"Nadie dijo nada acerca de normas así que esta permitido, a vuestros puestos" - Dijo Sam mientras se colocaba al medio de la piscina "¡Ahora, está a punto de comenzar el concurso deportivo de los 50 metros estilo libre!" - Dijo Sam emocionado y pronuncio las palabras de preparados, listos...

"Oh Santana, se te sale un pecho" - Dijo Sebastian y la chica se miró horrorizada pero en verdad no se le veía nada pero el "Ya" ya había sonado y Sebastina había saltado al agua con su tabla y Santana seguía de pie fuera del agua.

Cuando Santana saltó al agua, Sebastian cogió la parte de arriba del bikini y la desató haciendo que Santana se quedara sin nada arriba, lo tiró hacia adelante y mientras Santana se tapaba, Sebastian empezó a nadar como podía con su píe dolorido y su tabla.

Santana nadó hacia su parte superior del bikini y se lo puso sin que nadie le viera maldiciendo a Sebastian todo lo que podía, empezó a nadar tan rápido que rozó a Sebastian pasando por el lado y cuando este fue a dar la vuelta a la piscina, se impulsó con la pared y hizo que su tobillo se torciera provocando mucho más dolor que antes y casi sin poder nadar, cosa que hizo a Kurt saltar al agua y cogerlo por la cintura sacandolo a la superficie.

" Sebastian ¿Estás bien?" - Preguntó Kurt agarrandolo de la cintura

"¡Idiota suéltame!" - Gritó Sebastian intentando escapar de los rbazos de Kurt

"No puedes nadar así te has hecho daño..." - dijo Kurt preocupado

"Sueltame, voy hacer lo que quieres, y no me digas 'Qué' simplemente agradece lo que tu amo está haciendo por tu bien! Perro estúpido." - Kurt y Sebastian vieron como Santana adelantaba a Sebastian y este tenía los ojos algo rojos con lagrimas por el dolor de su píe

"¡Esta bien, haz lo que puedas!" - dijo Kurt cogiendo por al cintura a Sebastian y empujándolo hacia adelante para darle impulso.

Sebastian estaba dando lo mejor de si y forzando mucho su píe y Kurt lo miraba orgulloso pero de golpe, un leve impacto dio contra su cabeza haciendo que cayera desmayado en el agua. Rabian caído dos compañeros de su clase sobre el cuando jugaban por el borde. Sebastian escuchó el impacto y miró hacia atrás viendo como Kurt se desplomaba en el agua, gritó el nombre de Kurt y nadó corriendo hacía Kurt dejando la tabla y la competición aparte, cosa que fue lo último que vio Kurt antes de desmayarse por completo: La imagen de Sebastian yendo a rescatarle.

Cuando Kurt abrió los ojos pudo ver a su profesor diciendo que aún respiraba y como la voz de este le decía a Sebastian que lo llevara a la enfermería.

"¡No lo toquéis!" - Gritó Sebastian quien estaba de rodillas al lado de Kurt

"¿Sebastian...?" - Pudo decir Kurt entre susurros aún medio inconsciente

"Sebastian.. Sal de-" - Intentó decir el profesor pero Sebastian lo interrumpió

"Callaos todos, sois unos idiotas, ¿Por qué nadie se ha dado cuenta? ¿Por que nadie ha ido a salvarlo? La estúpida chihuahua ganó..Nadie fue a salvar a Kurt..." - Sebastian hizo una pausa y con los ojos llenos de rabía y lagrimas entre dolor y un sentimiento que Sebastian no entendía gritó con la voz rota: - ¡Kurt es mío! ¡Que nadie lo toque!"

Sam y Baline sonreían ante la reacción de Sebastian y Santana miraba la escena asombrada por lo que el chico acababa de decir.

Kurt seguía algo inconsciente pero sonrío al ver al chico así.

Estaban Sam, Sebastian, Kurt, Santana y Blaine en una cafetería cuando de golpe Sebastian rompió el hielo diciendo.

"Entonces, yo voy a tu villa ¿No va a ir Kurt? ¿No significa eso que nadie va a cuidar de mi? Pues yo también voy" - dijo Sebastian convencido

Antes de que Santana pudiera quejarse Blaine dijo: "¿No será mejor así? Podemos ir todos y lo pasaremos mejor."

Santana miró al chico mal mientras bebía grandes sorbos de su café pero aceptó y sonrió malvada

"Es verdad, Sebastian se sentirá inseguro sin Kurt, al fin y al cabo dijo que Kurt era suyo" - Dijo Santana mirando a los chicos y este comentario hizo que Kurt escupiera un poco de café atragantándose.

"Es cierto, lo reconozco" - Dijo Sebastian y esto hizo que todos lo miraran asombrados - "Porque... bueno... al fin y al cabo es mi perro" - Dijo Sebastian dándole con el dedo en el moflete a Kurt - "Es deber de un dueño vigilar a su perro para que no haga nada malo"

Kurt suspiró y Sebastian lo miró mal - "¿Es que acaso pensabas otra cosa?" - Gruño Sebastian

"No, nada" - dijo Kurt aliviado ya que eso aclaraba sus dudas de porque Sebastian se comportó así

Kurt y Sebastian estaban a punto de empezar unas grandes vacaciones de verano junto a sus amigos.


End file.
